Ultimate Being
by Ikorose
Summary: Ichigo has evolved into a perfectly balanced being, but will it be enough to win the war?  Will Ichigo be able to bring the fractured pieces of the world back together? Contains yaoi, OOC, and random flashbacks. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters; they are the property of Kubo Tite.**

"What is it about this boy? Why does he draw people to him the way he does? It's not just his power, it's not just his innocence, there is something buried deep in his eyes that makes everyone want to follow him, protect him, …._love him?_"

With a frustrated groan, Zaraki Kenpachi pulled himself back to his feet. He was sparring with Kurosaki Ichigo again. The final assault of the Winter War was set to start in two days and Ichigo had come to find the captain of the 11th division looking for a fight, needing to work off his excess energy.

"Zaraki, you're unfocused today. Pay attention or I might really hurt you!" Ichigo yelled coming to a stop in front of his opponent. "What the fuck is so distracting that _you_ aren't enjoying the fight? That's not like you; you haven't even scratched me once."

"It's nothing Ichigo," Kenpachi growled, "I'm just tired. All the meetings to plan and prepare have just taken it out of me. I think I'm going to go take a nap. Sorry I'm callin' this fight, we'll finish it after we win the war."

Ichigo watched Kenpachi walk away, slightly confused. He swore that there was a looked of absolute emotional turmoil in the single eye that could be seen. "What is that all about?" he thought to himself. With a shrug he started towards his temporary quarters in the 9th division.

"Oi, Ichigo! Wait up!"

Ichigo turned around to see Abari Renji jogging up to him. He'd been so deep in thought wondering about that look in Kenpachi's eyes, he hadn't noticed his friend following him.

"Damn Berry-head! What's the deal? I've been calling you since you left the 11th!" Renji yelled.

"Sorry Renji, I was thinking. And don't call me Berry-head!"

"Hahaha! Even after two years it still pisses you off!" Renji laughed, "Come on, Yamamoto wants to see us. The runner said it's important."

Ichigo groaned, he hated dealing with Yamamoto Soutaichou. Especially lately, since the battle two months ago. Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname led an army of arrancar into the soul society trying to invade the seseireitei itself. The memory forced its way into Ichigo's mind as they walked to the First Division office.

_2 months ago_

"_They've breached the seireitei! Ichimaru and Tousen took down Jidanbo!"_

_Ichigo heard the calls of the scouts relaying battle updates, as he cut down the arrancar in front of him, he turned to see a section of the enemies army peel off and enter the seireitei. "Renji we gotta go! We're the closest and most of our troops are out here! Ishida, you too!"_

_The red headed lieutenant and the Quincy called their acknowledgement and broke away to follow the orange haired shinigami into the seireitei. The advancing forces hadn't made it too far; they were being engaged by a small contingent of 2__nd__ division forces left inside the seireitei as a guard._

"_Split up! Ishida, help take out the arrancars, Renji get Tousen, I'm going after Ichimaru! I owe him one; he tried to kill my sister!"_

_Ichigo quickly shunpoed to where Ichimaru was being engaged by several squad members. "Everyone clear out, Gin is mine!" Ichigo yelled as he swung Zangetsu around to engage the silver haired man._

"_Ah, Ichigo, you don't seem happy to see me," Ichimaru laughed, "I came all this way to play with all my old friends and nobody wants to play with me!"_

"_I'll play with you Gin, but I play to win."_

"_Ikorose, Shinsou"_

"_Bankai"_

_Ichigo and Gin launched themselves at each other, blades meeting in a shower of sparks and screaming metal. Again and again they clashed, trading blows and drawing blood. Neither one gaining the advantage over the other, Gins smile never faltered. He was feeling overly confident at this point because he was fighting the great Kurosaki on even ground. He couldn't have been more wrong, Ichigo watched as his friends cleared their opponents and vacated the immediate area. No one wanted to be caught up in the wave of retsu he was about to unleash._

_Gin noticed the lack of activity surrounding them and looked closely at Ichigo, "Looks like everyone has deserted you." He smirked trying to hide his uncertainty._

"_No they haven't," Ichigo sneered at the man," they know to stay away so I don't cause them harm unintentionally."_

_Gins smirk slowly melted from his face as he felt the rise in Ichigo's restu, it was astounding, and he had been told the boy had no control over his retsu! When had he learned? How much was he hiding? Gin began to fear that this was a battle he was going to lose. Gin began to pull in his own restu in preparation, he wasn't going down without a fight, as brief as it was going to be. _

_Ichigo smirked at Gin's attempts to increase his power, "Like he has a chance in hell of surviving this!"_

"_**King, let me out. Please! He tried to kill Yuzu, sweet sweet Yuzu. No one is here to see me, let me tear this one apart." **_

"_Fine, but Shirosaki, the second you feel anyone coming you have to go back in! And make it quick, no playing with your food this time."_

"_**Awe King, not even a little?" **_

_Ichigo laughed a little at his inner hallow, they had developed a near friendship and solid partnership throughout the course of the war._

_Gin watched as Ichigo laughed a little to himself, and brought his hand up across his face. He saw a hallow mask begin to appear and the resulting explosion of retsu knocked him out of the air. As he fell towards the ground his only thought was, "Aizen cannot win against this boy, no one can." He watched as Shirosaki came down on top of him plunging Zangetsu deep into his chest._

"_You chose the wrong person to follow; your precious Aizen will fall at our hand as well." With a final sneer at Gin Shirosaki fired a small but powerful Cero into Gin's prone and pinned body. With a final laugh the hallow mask melted away and Ichigo stood there staring at the broken body of one of the seireitei's worst traitors. With a deep breath he reigned in his retsu. As he turned around to rejoin the main body of the battle, his stomach fell. Standing not twenty feet from him was Yamamoto Soutaichou. He hadn't felt the mans retsu at all, "SHIT!" Ichigo thought to himself._

"_**King I swear I didn't feel him! I would never have asked to come out."**_

"_I know Shiro; it's not your fault. Who knew that he could completely hide his reiatsu? We knew this would happen one day, but I was hoping to wait until the end of the war. Vizards are not welcome here, I wonder what he is gonna do? Shit, might as well get this over with."_

"_Soutaichou, two of the traitors are dead. Ichimaru and Tousen are no longer a threat." Ichigo wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing him squirm. Ichigo would not act like he had done anything wrong, as far as he was concerned he hadn't. "Fuck it, I am what I am. I will not let this old fucker tell me that there is anything wrong with who I am." He thought to himself._

"_Kurosaki, return to the battle, it is almost over. I want you to come to me as soon as this battle is over."_

"_Alright, see you in about 30 minutes; I'll wrap this up quick." Ichigo smirked, "Shiro come on out and play." Ichigo watched Yamamoto's eyes narrow as he pulled down his hollow mask, a defiant glint in his eye daring the old man to say anything. With a final laugh Shirosaki shunpoed away and entered into the battle raging outside the gates. Shinigami fell away from him as his retsu washed over the battlefield causing the lower ranked to fall to their knees under the immense weight of Ichigo's combined hollow powers. Those that knew of his status as a Vizard cringed at the thought of what was going to happen after the battle. Those who didn't know what he was stared stunned and confused. The battle ended in less than 30 minutes and Ichigo disappeared toward the First Division to meet with the Soutaichou._

Present day

"Oi, snap out of it, we're here." Renji said bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"**King, this shit is getting old, he knows what we are why does he keep asking us the same shit over and over. Does he really think that we're gonna tell him how we became what we are? He already exiled Urahara for creating the other Vizards, when in fact it was Aizen, why would we tell him that he can now feel justified in his mistake? Do you think he'll leave us alone anytime soon?"**

"Probably not Shiro, but I will not tell them anything about how I became host to your psychopathic ass. It will stay our dirty little secret, I won't even tell them that you wouldn't exist if Byakua hadn't tried to kill me."

"**Why would you try to save his sorry ass? He is such a cold fish!"**

Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's insane laughter echoing in his head. Cold fish was a great way to describe the Captain of the 6th Division. He had made an effort to loosen up since the last time Ichigo fought him to save Rukia, but that effort did not extend to Kurisaki Ichigo. That man hated the substitute shinigami for some reason. Oh well, to each his own as they say. Now Kuchki Byakuya would have yet another reason to look down his nose at Ichigo, but fuck it, who cares?

Yamamoto was sitting at his desk when the two red heads walked in. He looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw the defiant look in Ichigo's eyes. It was the same every time he came into the office. Yamamoto had finally gotten a true understanding of this boy's soul. He was powerful; perhaps with more training and time he would be more powerful than himself. However, his power was used only to protect those he loved, his family and friends; he would never use his power for anything that would cause harm. He was fiercely loyal to those close to him and would die to protect them. His true power came from the depth of his love and devotion. Months of questioning had revealed the depth of his character even if it yielded none of the answers to his questions.

"Kurosaki-san, Abari Fukutaichou, I have a small side mission for you. You will have until noon tomorrow to complete it and return here for the final battle. Kurosaki, I would like you to request that Urahara Kisuke and the Vizards come to the soul society to participate in the final battle. I know they will object that is why I am issuing pardons to all of them. I will not try to integrate them into the 13 squads unless they want it. Under Hiraku Shinji and yourself they will be a separate entity in this war. You will be the bridge between them and the Gotei 13. I wish to try to right the wrongs of the past, and to start I wish to offer them a chance to come to terms with what was done to them and to confront the captains of the Gotei 13 after the war if they so choose. Abari Fukutaichou, you are to accompany him and to help escort those that wish to return as well as Kurosaki's family back to the seireitei. You may leave whenever you are ready. I have sent a Hell Butterfly to Urahara to inform him of your arrival and the purpose of your mission. He will have everyone assembled when you arrive."

Ichigo looked at him and started laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks gasping for breath he finally responded, "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into inviting that group back. They are not the same taichous and fukutaichous you tried to exterminate; they are all stronger and crazier than ever. I will take your proposal to them but don't hold your breath. I take it you are bringing my family here to protect them?" Yamamoto nodded his assent to this, "If the Vizards do not want to participate then they will protect my family, I trust them more than the Gotei 13."

Renji cringed at this last statement. Yamamoto looked thunderstruck, Kurosaki had never made a secret of his opinion of the Gotei 13's rules, but this was the first time that he had made known his lack of trust in them. Ichigo turned and walked out of the office, he didn't care to hear the old man's thoughts on this latest revelation.

"Yo Renji, you comin? I'm opening the gate as soon as I step outside. Hurry up or wait for them to open an official gate for you!" Ichigo called over his shoulder. Renji looked to the Soutaichou and he nodded his dismissal.

As soon as the two men left his office Yamamoto sighed. Dealing with Ichigo was never easy and often required a level of concentration and retsu control that was unrivaled. Yamamoto sat deep in thought for a few minutes longer.

"That boy will be unstoppable soon. What is it about him that inspires such loyalty from his friends? He pulls people to him; he makes them stronger by his sheer force of will. His will is unbreakable, his heart is true, and his resolve is harder than steel. What is it that hides in the boy, that thing that you can almost see in his eyes, for an instant before it's gone? It's not his power as terrifying as that is. To know Kurosaki is to love him, in some small way. Even my captains are drawn to him. It will take centuries to learn this boy's secrets and millennia to understand them." Yamamoto mused to himself, looking up as he felt Ichigo's gate open. "That boy is intriguing, that felt like a gargantuan being opened, but the retsu used wasn't tainted. I wander what the true extents of his abilities are?"

A knock on his door snapped the Soutaichou out of his thoughts, "Come in Soi Fon."

"Soutaichou, what is going to be done about Kurosaki? Did you feel that gate he opened? It was not a senkeimon of any sort; it was more of a gargantuan. Only hollows are capable of opening a rift like that, and only arrancars are capable of controlling with such accuracy. What is that boy?" The small 2nd Division Captain scowled.

"He is Kurusaki. Tomorrow there will be a meeting to address all of the concerns from the captains. Until then, attend to you preparations for the final battle. No more needs to be said on the matter at this time." With that Yamamoto had effectively dismissed the enraged captain. As she stomped out of the 1st Division she started thinking about the young man in question.

"Why does he frighten me so? What is it about him that makes me want to run away and follow him into hell both at the same time? Lady Yoroichi may be able to help me understand this boy better." With that she ran off to send a message to Yoroichi in the human world. Soi Fon did not like being confused, it pissed her off. And one Kurosaki Ichigo confused the hell out of her. As she walked lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that all around the seireitei the shinigami were talking about Kurosaki and the strange power he possessed. How did he open a gargantuan? What was he? Could he be trusted? Of course he could be trusted; he was fucking Kurosaki Ichigo, savior of the soul society, the one and only living shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Urahara Shoten the current occupants were jumping up and drawing their zanpakuto. The owner of said shop and the eight Vizards had been sitting around the low table in the meeting room when a gate appeared. This gate was unlike any they had ever seen before; it looked like a gargantuan but felt like a senkaimon. Ichigo and Renji stepped out of the gate and looked around amused at the nine armed occupants that were looking at them as if they had just sprouted tentacles and four heads. It made Ichigo laugh; he'd been doing that a lot over the past two months. He had made good use of Urahara and Yoruichi hidden training ground in the soul society and had learned a great deal more of Shirosaki's abilities. He found that he could heal himself, open gates, fire a kido/cero combination, and he had learned to become one with all four sides of his soul, shinigami, hollow, zanpakuto, and human. The results were amazing. His reiatsu control was almost as good as Yamamoto's now, his abilities had increased 100 fold, and he had obtained an inner balance that tempered his reckless, brash, uncontrollable temper. Those around him were drawn deeper into his aura.

"My my Ichigo, it looks like you've learned a new trick, but I wonder was it wise to use it to leave the soul society?" Urahara said brightly, sheathing a sealed Benihime back into his cane. "I know what happened, I know Yamamoto knows, but it is best to not flaunt your abilities, he may start demanding answers you don't want to give."

"Ha! That's funny. He's been interrogating me every day since that battle; I think he realized he's not going to get those answers he demands. Anyhow, he sent us here with a request. Join us for the final battle, stay when it's over if you want," Ichigo said, carefully observing those gathered. "He has officially pardoned all of you and has requested that your records be cleared of all the original charges. On paper it will be like it never happened, however I demanded that it all be recorded in the history of the soul society as a reminder of the damage that can be done when a blind eye is turned to the truth in front of you."

Stunned silence filled the room; none of the Vizards appeared to know what to say.

"Let me see the proposal," Urahara finally said, breaking the tense silence. "I want to see what the old man came up with."

Ichigo handed over the scroll Yamamoto had given him as Urahara gestured for everyone to have a seat. Tessai brought in tea as the blond read over the paper in front of him. After several long moments he sat back and ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking very tired.

"Hmm," he sighed finally looking up at the group watching him, "It would appear that the soul society has admitted to its grievous error in judgment and unjust punishment against the Vizards, as well as Tessai and me. Yamamoto has proposes the Vizards rejoin the soul society as the 14th Division, under Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo, for the final battle. After the war the 14th Division will be made permanent or disbanded based on your wish to remain or to return to the world of the living. Based on the limited information gained by questioning Ichigo, it has been decided that the Vizards, should they choose to stay, will have full autonomy from the governing laws and will instead create a new set of laws that will guide their actions and punishments. These laws will be created by the Vizards and Ukitake Taichou to ensure that a peaceful co-existence can be reached."

"He told me it is your right to participate in the final battle, your revenge and justice are yours to claim and he will not deny it to you," Ichigo said after Urahara had finished.

Shinji was the first to speak after several minutes of contemplative silence, "I will agree to fight alongside the Gotei 13 for the final battle, however the matter of rejoining on a permanent basis will be decided after the war is over." The other Vizards agreed with Shinji's ruling.

"We leave at noon tomorrow. Everyone will meet here and I advise you all to be prepared, none of the Gotei 13 are aware of this proposal or our imminent arrival in their mist. The captains will be informed at a meeting tomorrow moments before we arrive. I will open a gate into the meeting if Soutaichou will permit it to avoid any unnecessary confusion among the troops," Ichigo said, "I'll send a Hell Butterfly then go and retrieve my family. Take care of anything you need to and I will see you back here tomorrow."

As the assembled group began to rise to leave Urahara spoke up, "Shinji and Hiyori please stay for a bit longer. Abari can you gather Kurosaki's family for us, bring them straight here. Do not underestimate Isshin and his stubbornness, if he gives you any problems give him this message, Kisuke said it's time, do not make me send Yoruichi after you."

Renji and Ichigo exchanged confused looks and Renji mumbled, "Um, ok. I guess I will return soon."

Renji flashed away to try to gather Ichigo's family. "How am I supposed to do this without a gigai? Karin is the only one who can see me in spirit form. This is gonna be fucked up, I just know it," Renji grumbled to himself looking up at the front of the clinic wondering how to proceed.

XOXOXOXOX

"Getabouchi, why would my father know Yoruichi and your names? Why did you send Renji without a gigai? Karin and Kon are the only ones who will be able to see him," Ichigo asked as soon as Renji had left.

"Ah, Ichigo, that will have to wait until your family gets here. Let's go to the training room and address a few things while we are still alone. Tessai please erect a containment barrier around the shop."

Once the group was settled in the training room Urahara turned to Ichigo and looked at him from under his stripped hat. After a few tense moments he spoke," Alright Ichigo, can you enlighten us as to your new found abilities? It would seem that you have advanced further than I would have thought possible. I can barely sense you and I am standing next to you, how is it you have learned to control your immense spiritual pressure? I would be most interested in getting a feel for the new you."

Ichigo sighed; he knew that they would ask questions, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. "What you are asking is dangerous. If you want to try to measure my spiritual pressure, you must do as I say no arguments. You must stand on the other end of the training ground, Tessai and the kids need to be outside the building watching for any negative effects on the town, and Shinji and Hiyori, you need to hollowfy. Shiro says that your hollows are going to experience a blood lust of sorts, so be ready. I need a minute to talk to Shiro before I start."

"Who is Shiro?" asked Shinji.

"Shirosaki is my hollow. I'll introduce you later," Ichigo laughed as he slipped into his inner world.

"_King, you know we can't let you release all of your reiatsu, you'll destroy the entire town. How much are you gonna reveal to them? You know the other Vizards are gonna demand to know how you harnessed all of my powers. They aren't ready to learn the things you know. They haven't learned to live in harmony with their hollows yet, they still strive to dominate their dark half. It is their weakness; they still have not learned that their hollows have names. They do not realize that we are the opposite and the same as their zanpakuto spirit." _

"I'll only show them what I safely can. I don't have to explain anything to them other than they need to learn to accept their inner hollow and it will teach them all they need to know. Shiro, once the true extent of our abilities is known, I don't know what the Soul Society will try to do. If they try to turn on us, are you and Zangetsu prepared to live in exile? Hueco Mundo may be the only safe place for us to go."

"_I am prepared for the worst, King."_

"**And I as well, Ichigo."** Zangetsu said appearing behind Shiro,"**We are as one, and will be always."**

"Okay you two, let's do this. Zan, I want you to go to the others and watch them. Inform me immediately if anything goes wrong."

"**Very well."**

Urahara, Shinji, and Hiyori had moved to the other side of the training room and were waiting for a sign of some sort letting them know that Ichigo was ready to begin.

"I wonder how we'll know when to hollowfy. And what's with all the rules? Ichi has never been strong enough to cause me any real harm." Hiyori grumbled.

"**Ichigo is no longer the same Vizard you trained, Hiyori-san."** The voice was soft spoken and came from all around them.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Hiyori demanded.

The air in front of the trio shimmered before solidifying, revealing the manifested form of Zangetsu. **"Please draw your masks, Ichigo is ready to begin."**

"Well this is intriguing. Benihime informs me that we are looking at Zangetsu. My, my," tittered Urahara, "Well you heard him, masks out." As the masks settled in place Zangetsu closed his eyes and his image seemed to waver for a split second. As he opened his eyes the group felt Ichigo's reiatsu begin to rise slowly.

"**Ichigo is going slow as not to cause too much unintentional damage. He will not be able to release all of his reiatsu; it will destroy the town and possibly you as well. Please inform me if anything goes wrong as we do this."**

Three sets of eyes grew wide at Zangetsu's statement. They could feel the pressure of Ichigo's reiatsu settling over them like a physical weight, getting heavier with each control release. After about the fourth increase in power, Zangetsu signaled Ichigo to stop. He had been keeping a close eye on the three and when they all buckled to their knees he determined it was not safe to continue. After a few minutes Ichigo had his reiatsu reigned in again and was standing in front of the recovering group. Zangetsu faded away, no longer needed.

"Ichigo, that is unbelievable, your reiatsu has tripled! How is that you can control it now when it is so much higher? How did you get so much stronger?" Urahara asked.

"My reiatsu has more than tripled, Getabouchi. Let's sit down and we'll tell you what we can.

"We? Zangetsu is gonna help explain? How did you manifest Zangetsu so far from where you were? Zanpakuto do not normally manifest and communicate with other shinigami, especially at any distance from their wielder," Urahara continued firing questions, his genius mind unable to grasp any logical explanation to the enigma in front of him.

"Oi! Shut up and sit down! I can't explain things if you keep running your mouth!" Ichigo yelled pushing the shop keeper to the ground. "Now, first, let's get everyone together that needs to be here. Renji is here with my family, let's wait for them to get down here….."

XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Renji let out a deep sigh, how should he approach this? He thought about going through Ichigo's bedroom window and finding Kon or Karin, before he could decide what to do a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Renji what are you doing here?" asked Kon.

"I'm here to get Ichigo's family. Urahara sent me so he could question Ichigo. He wouldn't let me take a gigai though; I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to Ichigo's dad when he can't see me!" Renji elaborated.

Kon just smirked, "Come on, let's go inside." Renji followed Kon into the house, Karin looked up from the couch and quirked an eyebrow at Renji.

"Is Ichi-nii okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. You'll see him soon," Kon replied t other nervous girl. She smiled and looked away. "Come on Renji, he's in the clinic." Isshin looked up as the two men entered, "Isshin, Renji is here to collect the family. Should I get the girls packed?"

"No, Kon, not yet. Abari Fukutaichou explain your reason for being here. You have 30 seconds. Kon, give me the badge." Isshin glared at a stunned Renji and held his hand out to Kon.

"Your family is in danger. We are at war and our side is afraid that the enemy will try to use you and your daughters to control Ichigo. Our commander Yamamoto Soutaichou wants Ichigo's family safe, so he sent us to bring you back," Renji rushed to explain as he watched Isshin press Ichigo's substitute badge to his chest and leave his gigai, "How? Who? Oh man, what the fuck!"

"And what makes you think that I will go? I can protect my family on my own! I suggest you leave now. You will find you are no match for me, as a former Taichou."

"Kisuke said 'It's time, don't make him send Yoruichi after you'" Renji said remembering what Urahara told him, Isshin paled at the words.

"Kon, go get the girls ready, quickly. Abari where is my son?"

"He's at Urahara's; he was asked to stay to answer some questions. Sir, how are you a shinigami? How did we not notice?"

"I'll explain at Urahara's. Now, let's get moving. By the way, Yuzu can see you now as well. I think I should leave my gigai here, I felt a powerful reiatsu earlier that I didn't recognize."

"You do not need to fear that reiatsu, it belongs to Ichigo. He has gained in power since he was last home. He'll have to explain it to you, but staying in spirit form is a good idea. Who knows what was attracted by that release."

They entered the living room just as Kon ushered the twins down the stairs. Karin and Yuzu gaped at their father and Karin kicked him in the stomach. "It's bad enough Ichigo kept it a secret from me for months, you've lied my entire life! Kon you knew why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Karin, Just like I couldn't tell you about Ichigo."

"Girls, let's go. I'll explain when we get to the shop; Ichigo is waiting for us there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A short time later the Kurosaki's entered the training ground. As they made their way over to the group already gathered, Ichigo suddenly went limp, slumping to the ground. As Urahara dove to the boys side Zangetsu's voice spoke from all around**, "Leave him, he is fine. We brought him into his inner world. He must be warned about his father, his control may slip if he is angered. We will not allow that."**

"Uh, Kisuke, who is that?" Isshin asked looking down on his son's unconscious form.

"Zangetsu."

"_King, let me talk to you for a minute then you can go back. I have to tell you something important. Your father is a shinigami. You need to stay calm and keep control of your reiatsu. You could harm your sisters if you don't."_

"My father is a what? That goat-faced bastard! I'm gonna kill him! How could he not tell me! Let me out of here so I can kick his ass!"

"_King! Calm down! Look at what you are doing!"_

Ichigo looked down at the window below him and saw his sisters on the ground, everyone was struggling to breath.

"SHIT! I'm calming down! I've got it under control!" Ichigo took a few deep breaths and left his inner world. As Ichigo sat up he reached for his sisters, helping them up and hugging them close, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ichi-nii," said Yuzu, "we're alright."

"Yuzu! You can see me now!"

'Yes, I've been able to see spirits for a few months now!" Yuzu beamed.

"Can we get on with the explanations now?" Hiyori yelled, "Or do I need to beat some sense into you again!" She had her sandal already raised to strike. As her arm came to down toward Ichigo it was caught by a snow white hand.

"_Don't do that,"_ a watery voice issued from an exact negative version of Ichigo. Hiyori stared into golden irises surrounded by black corneas.

"Who…..How are you here?" she stammered.

"_I am Shirosaki,"_ he said, a statement of fact, no emotion in his watery hollow voice.

Everyone stared in stunned silence, looking at Ichigo, Shirosaki, and Zangetsu. "Everyone sit down," Ichigo sighed, "I'll tell you what I can." As everyone sat, Ichigo began his story.

_6 months ago_

_Ichigo woke up in the 4__th__ Division, again._

"_Damn it! Fucking Grimmjow!" Ichigo grumbled to himself as he got up out of bed. He changed into his shihakushou, wincing at his partially healed wounds._

"_**King, find a place to let me out. I will show you how to heal yourself."**_

"_Why are you being so helpful?"_

"_**You're growing on me. Why do you think, baka! I wanna fight some more!"**_

"_Fine I know where to go."_

_Ichigo opened the window and jumped out, avoiding the 4__th__ Division healers. He flashed to the underground training ground he had used for bankai training._

"_Ok, hollow, now what?"_

"_**Come in here so we can talk, King. I need to show you how to do it."**_

_Ichigo entered his inner world and sat with his hollow. Ichigo found the situation slightly amusing; his hollow was normally trying to kill him._

"_**King, we have been working together more efficiently lately. If we learn to act as one, bring all four parts of you together, we will become stronger. Zangetsu agrees with me as well. If you agree, we will train together and become one being."**_

"_Why are you just bringing this up? We've been fighting together for over a year!"_

"_**King, you weren't ready. You fought me for dominance. In order for this to work, no one may be dominant. You will maintain your place as King, but we will rule alongside you instead of serve under you. Are you willing?"**_

"_Yes, what do we need to do?"_

"_**First thing you need to know is that my name is not Hollow, it is Shirosaki."**_

Present day

"Over the next six months every available chance we got we trained. No, Shinji, I will not tell you what we did, its suicide to try if you are not ready," Ichigo said noticing the look on Shinji's face, "My reiatsu has increased 100 fold, what you saw here was less than 10% of what I now command. I can also combine kidou and cero attacks, I can heal myself, manifest Shiro and Zangetsu miles away from where I am; my mask has multiple levels, you saw the gate already, and there are other skills that you don't need to know right now. Questions?"

"What kind of Kidou/cero attacks?" Isshin asked first.

"_King, can we show them? Can we show them? I want to destroy something, PLEASE!"_

"Let me show you, Kisuke, got anything I can destroy?" Ichigo asked, chuckling at Shiro's childish enthusiasm.

Urahara looked interested, "Use the rocks, they reform."

"_King, don't forget to channel through the regulator, your kidou and cero control is still shitty."_

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled to himself as he pulled a strange looking silver and onyx bracelet out of his pocket, slipping it on his wrist. He first fired a cero and then a kidou, using Hado 31 with incantation discard. Those watching could clearly see the difference, cero was negatively charged Kidou was positively charged. "When I combine them I cannot discard the incantation, at least not yet. I don't have the control for that yet."

"_King, aim for something bigger than a boulder, even with the regulator it's gonna break shit!"_

"I know. Here we go," Ichigo formed a cero in his palm, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south! Hado 31 Shakkaho!" The red cero orb began to pulse swirling red, black, and white, it left Ichigo's hand with such speed and force Ichigo was forced to take a step back. It reduced a large cliff to dust.

"Where did you get that regulator?" Urahara asked eyeing the bracelet around Ichigo's wrist. "Exactly how much power was put into that attack?"

"The regulator only allows a small portion of my power to be used. The regulator itself is unique. Nothing like it exists in all three worlds, nor will it ever. There are no blue prints, no drawings, and it cannot be reverse engineered. I must ask that no matter how curious you are do not ever touch it. More importantly, NEVER put it on."

"I'm really curious now. Tell me who created it? Was it the 12th Division? I don't know of anyone who could create such a unique devise that is strong enough to channel your enormous power." Urahara remarked, leaning into get a closer look at the bracelet.

"I will let you see it, just once, and only to prove my point that you should never touch it. After you see it though we will be done for the night. Agreed?"

"Ohh, agreed! Will you tell me who made it?" the blond tittered happily.

Ichigo took off the bracelet and as he handed it to the blond man he leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I did."

As soon as the device was dropped into Urahara's hand there was a sudden flare of violent reiatsu and Urahara collapsed.

"Ichigo! What the fuck! What did you do to him?" Shinji yelled rushing to Urahara's side. Ichigo was already there; he put the regulator back on and placed his hands over the prone man's body. A soft thrumming vibrated through the air and Ichigo's reiatsu pulsed and extended to wrap around Urahara.

"Stay back, let me replace his reiatsu and he'll wake up in a moment. I'll explain a bit when he's awake." Just then the blond stirred and opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that? Ichigo what did that thing just do to me?"

"In order to advance to the level I'm at I needed help learning to control my reiatsu, so Shiro suggested a regulator. However a regulator powerful enough to work on me did not exist and I will not allow Mayuri anywhere near me, nor will I ever give him an idea of how to suppress me. So Shiro and I sat down and invented one on our own. It is protected by a nasty bit of kido we invented, if anyone other than me touches it, it releases that persons reiatsu into the surrounding area, not enough to kill them but it will incapacitate them for a few days. If someone other than me puts it on, it will lock on until that person's reiatsu is extinguished, permanently. So never touch it again. I can only replace a portion of the energy you lost, so you need to bed if you are gonna make the trip tomorrow. Everyone should get some sleep, be here tomorrow by quarter till noon."

With that Ichigo walked away from the group and found a quiet corner to heal his own reiatsu drain and sleep. Isshin followed him and Ichigo allowed it.

"Ichigo, I know you must have questions. You are probably pissed…" Isshin began and was cut off by his son.

"Go back to the girls, I need to recuperate and sleep. I don't know why you kept your true self from me; I don't much care right now. I'm not mad, one day when this is over you can tell me if you want. Until then, we both have our secrets to keep," Ichigo sighed. ("_King, your sister id trying to sneak up and spy."_) "So go to sleep Goat-face, tomorrow will be a long day."

"You've grown my son," Isshin said, pride evident in his voice, "I am proud of you and your mother would be as well." He smiled at his son and left.

"Karin, come out here," Ichigo called as soon as his father was out of ear shot, "You shouldn't spy on people, especially when they can sense you. Come sit with me if you want. I need to restore my energy, so Shiro will be taking over for a bit. He says that you can stay and talk to him if you would like."

"Really? I'd like that. I have so many questions," Karin said, "What is he like?"

"He's a rude, crude pain in the ass. You'll love him," Ichigo laughed, "Now. Give me a second and you can talk to him."

Karin nodded and watched Ichigo's features shift, golden eye's opened giving the girl a smile that would scare a clown. Karin smirked and shook her head making Shiro laugh, "Hello Karin, its nice ta meet ya….."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't too sure about this story but so far I have gotten some positive feedback so I will continue with this. Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

Ichigo stirred from a deep sleep, a tickling sensation against his cheek causing him to become aggravated. He finally opened his eyes to see a hell butterfly sitting on his face waiting to deliver its message. "Go ahead, "he grumbled and listened to Yamamoto confirming the time and place for the groups arrival. He got up and found the rest of the group already up and preparing breakfast.

Two hours later the rest of the Vizoreds arrived along with Ichigo's friends. "Okay everyone we leave in fifteen minutes. We will be traveling by a gargantuan like gate. We will arrive directly in the meeting hall of the first division, all of the Taichous and Fukutaichous will already be there. Renji will be the first through and I'll be the last. Once you're through clear the path we don't want anyone to get stuck between worlds. Zangetsu will be there to direct you and announce our arrival, no need for a fight immediately upon arrival," Ichigo addressed the group.

"Okay, Zan, ready? See you on the other side!" Ichigo spoke to his zanpakuto spirit. A moment later Ichigo ripped a hole in the air, "Renji let's head out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto looked at the gathered captains and lieutenants and began to speak, "The members of our newly formed 14th Division will be arriving in a few minutes," he began, his statement causing questions to start flying, "Quiet! You need to hear what I am saying; a gateway will be opened by Kurosaki Ichigo directly into this room. The gate resembles a gargantuan; do not draw your swords."

As Yamamoto finished his statement the air in front of him began to shimmer and solidify into a man. Zangetsu quickly assessed the room and began to speak, "I am Zangetsu, Kurosaki-sama sent me to inform you the gate will be opening momentarily and to warn you not to interfere."

Ukitake was the first to speak, "How is Kurosaki-san's zanpakuto able to be manifested across dimensions? Who is this group that is coming? How can Kurosaki open a gate...?" His tirade of questions was cut off by the sudden appearance of a gaping black tear in the middle of the meeting room.

"They are coming," intoned Zangetsu.

Renji stepped through fist and joined his captain. One by one the rest of the group emerged and took their places at the front of the hall by Yamamoto. When Ichigo came through and sealed the gate Yamamoto began to speak.

"I would like to welcome the members of the 14th Division; this division will be comprised of the Vizoreds and humans under Kurosaki Ichigo and Hirako Shinji. The squad members are Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashiro, Muguruma Kensei, Otoribashi Rose, Sarugaki Hiyori, Ushoda Hachigen, Yadomaru Lisa, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta, and Tsumugiya Ururu. Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Kurosaki Isshin are as of yet unassigned to any squad. Where do you wish to be placed?" All three choose to serve under the 14th Division.

"All of those present have been welcomed back into the Seireitei; all charges against them have been cleared. A great miscarriage of justice was perpetrated against then and we have agreed to try to rectify it. I am going to ask that all of the Vizoreds show you their masks so that you can identify then visually as well as by the feel of their reiatsu," Yamamoto stated.

Agreeing that this was wise the Vizoreds took turns revealing their hollows. Ichigo watched Shinji laugh as he began to draw his mask first, making the assembled captains squirm in apprehension. Ichigo took the time to confer with Shiro, "_King, just do a basic mask for them. They don't need to see what happens when you evolve into Vasto Lorde, not yet anyhow."_ Ichigo agreed with that fearing their reactions if they learned how much of his hollow he had learned to access. Finally it was Ichigo's turn; he took a deep breath and addressed Hachi.

"I am afraid that all of Seireitei is gonna feel me. Hachi if you could please, a containment barrier around the hall would be nice. If only to keep the rest of the shinigami from trying to rush in here."

"Of course Kurosaki-san," the large man said putting up the requested barrier.

Ichigo looked around at the captains and lieutenants and smirked when he saw the looks of contempt directed at him by Soi Fon and Byakuya. Letting his smirk grow into a feral grin he reached up, "Ok Shiro, here we go. Let's show them what power really is." Shiro was crowing with unbridled mirth in his head as Ichigo brought his hand down drawing out his mask. The resulting violent spike in reiatsu almost broke Hachi's barrier, its weight landing on the assembled like a sledge hammer. A slightly crazed sounding laugh escaped Ichigo's mouth as he watched Soi Fon collapse under the pressure and Byakuya's normally expressionless face fall under the strain of staying on his feet. Allowing the mask to break away he stepped over to the small captain still trembling on the floor, he squatted down so he was close to her, "Soi Fon, are you alright? Please allow me to help you up." He reached out his hand and watched the internal fight going on behind those guarded grey eyes. "You have nothing to fear from me. I have never wished to harm any of you, only to open your eyes." Soi Fon nodded and accepted the young Vizoreds help getting back to her feet.

"This meeting is over, please inform your subordinates of the changes. The 14th division needs to stay behind," Yamamoto said, watching his senior officer's leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later the 14th Division left to settle into their temporary barracks, an unused training facility set slightly apart from the rest of the squads. This arrangement pleased the new squad as they were not ready to deal with the entirety of the seireitei as of yet. The new 14th Division captain's haori was draped over Ichigo's shoulders and Shinji wore the symbol of the windflower on the lieutenant's badge fixed to his arm.

"I still say you should be captain, Shinji. I'm not a leader, I fight to protect those I love, that is the only thing that matters," Ichigo said to the blond man.

"That's why you are the captain. I can't explain it, Ichigo, but we all agree we'd follow you into hell. You draw the people around you to you," Shinji said, a slight frown on his face. After Ichigo had come to them to gain control of his hollow the Vizards had noticed a strange attraction to the boy. Even Hachi, who is straight and Lisa who definitely isn't straight found themselves drawn to him.

Before Ichigo could respond to Shinji's statement Uryuu interrupted them. "Kurosaki, can I have a word in private?"

"Of course Uryuu," Ichigo said leading the Quincy into his new office, "What is it?"

"This morning I found a message left on my door for you. I didn't want to bring it up in front of anyone though. I won't ask right now why the Espada are leaving you messages on my door, but I do expect an explanation soon," Uryuu drawled in his condescending tone and walked away. Ichigo stared after him for a moment before turning his attention to the paper that he had given him, confused to say the least.

Ichigo sat down at his desk, opening the note and reading it.

Strawberry,

I have a proposition for you. Meet me tonight in Karakura, I promise it will be worth your time.

GJ

"Shinji, get in here! Bring Uryuu with you," yelled Ichigo as he set the note down on his desk.

"What's up? You bellowed?" Shinji asked when he entered dragging Uryuu behind him. Ichigo tossed the note at him and turned to Uryuu.

"I know you read it already. While Shinji catches up I need you to fix this damn haori for me. We can talk while you sew; Zangetsu keeps getting tangled in it." Ichigo growled as he tried to remove his sword.

Uryuu laughed as he pulled out his sewing kit,"Stay still a moment so I can mark where I need to alter." A few minutes later he sat sewing the robe looking between his captain and lieutenant.

"So Shinji, what do you make of it? If it was any other Espada I would immediately think it was a trap. However Grimmjow has always had a level of honor unique among them. I don't think he just wants to fight or he would have just said it. Opinions?" Ichigo finally said.

"I am curious; Grimmjow has always been a bit of an enigma. He seems to crave power, but despises that fact that the path to power lies with Aizen," Uryuu spoke not looking up from his sewing. "Ichigo stand up, remove your sword belt and try this on." Ichigo stood removing the red belt from his chest. He slipped on the altered haori and admired the fit. Uryuu had removed the sleeves and tapered the sides so it hugged his body. Loops had been added to the shoulder and opposite waist to secure his sword belt in place. The kanji for the 14th had been shifted so it was situated on his back over the left shoulder blade instead of the center of his back.

"Ah perfect. Thank you Uryuu," Ichigo said settling Zangetsu back in place with no further issues. "So you think I should go?"

After several hours of debating, Ichigo Shinji and Uryuu found themselves in Karakura Park waiting for the blue haired Espada to arrive. Ichigo sat on the ground close to Uryuu, shifting in anticipation. He was so distracted that he failed to notice Uryuu's blush every time that Ichigo accidently brushed against him. Shinji smirked and decided to help the poor boy out.

"Uryuu, let's go wait over in the trees. Grimmjow might not show of we are here."

Uryuu let out a relieved sigh, "Okay."

A few minutes passed and a gargantuan opened and three figures stepped out. Ichigo was on his feet instantly, his hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

"So Strawberry you came," Grimmjow laughed.

"What the hell so you want you blue haired bastard?" Ichigo growled.

"Let me assure you we are not here to fight, your two comrades can come out." When Shinji and Uryuu joined the small group, Grimmjow continued. "We want to help you defeat Aizen. My reasons are obvious; you saved me, I hate Aizen, and a few others that aren't as clear. Nnoitra wants his freedom to do as he pleases. Uliquorra's reasons are more human than he cares to admit, he is doing it for love. There is one other Espada who wants to join you, Starrk Coyote; he could not come with us now. He's busy trying to save Neliel. What do you say, Berry? Will you allow us to join you?"

"Does Aizen know you're here?" Shinji asked.

"No, he's been hunting us for weeks now. He finally learned of our planned revolt against him. With his two flunkies gone we were gonna try to make our move but Braunagan and Zommari learned of our plan and tried to stop us. They moved against us with the other Espada, we managed to escape and hid in the living world outside of Karakura."

"So let me get this straight, you want to join us? You do know that we are part of the Gotei 13 now. That means if you are accepted you will be in the soul society with us. You will have to follow the rules," Uryuu deadpanned.

"We are aware of the situation and what will be expected from us," Ulquiorra said.

As the two continued back and forth Ichigo summoned Shiro and Zangetsu out. As the two materialized the Espada fell silent and stared a little confused.

"Shiro go find Starrk and Nel, bring them back here. Zan, go get Urahara, my dad, and Yamamoto; when they are ready let me know and I'll open a gate."

"Very well Ichigo." Zangetsu said as he faded away.

"_Oh yeah, on my way King!"_ With that the two were gone leaving three very wary arrancar.

"Yo Berry, what the hell were they!" Nnoitra asked his violet eye narrowed.

"They are not your concern right now. If your offer to assist us is accepted, then you might get a chance to find out who they are. Now, we wait until we hear from the old man and we go from there," Ichigo said.

"I know you'll be taking us to the soul society but if they try to lock us up, or pull nay dirty shit, we will fight our way out," growled Grimmjow, pacing around.

"That will not happen. I will not allow any harm to come to you as long as you are being honest with me about your intentions." Ichigo vowed, freezing Grimmjow midstride due to the burning determination and honesty glowing in his eyes.

Ulquiorra sat observing the orange haired shinigami, something was different about him. "Ichigo, what has changed about you?" he asked, unable to quell his curiosity.

"Since the last time we met, a lot. If you join us you will witness some of my growth." Ulquiorra nodded, understanding that the boy was still apprehensive about them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shiro entered Hueco Mundo as cast about to feel for Nel's reiatsu, he had never met the Primera Espada so was unsure of the feel of him. The little arrancar brat though he knew well, and pin pointing her took only a few seconds. With a large grin on his face he felt the bursts of reiatsu spiking around her signaling that she was involved in a fight. Using sonido he arrived at her side in seconds, noticing her transformed appearance, no longer was she a small child she was a full grown woman in tattered clothing that barely covered her. When she saw the albino she smiled at him, "Itsugo sent you?"

"_Yes, he sent me to retrieve you and the Primera, which one is he?"_

"He's the one that looks like he's sleeping while fighting, lazy bastard. Oh, and the little blond girl she is Starrk's other half so we need to get her too."

"_What about the two idiots that follow you?"_

Nel's face fell, "They were killed after Aizen learned that I had sided with the rebel Espada. I have been on the run ever since. Starrk finally found me today and we were getting ready to leave when Szayel, Baraggan, and Zommari showed up. We've been fighting for a little while now and I think that Starrk is finally getting bored enough to end it soon. Watch out, cero!" Nel grabbed Shiro and pulled him down with her dodging a cero. Shiro growled as he stood back up seeing Szayel smirk at him as he moved in for a direct attack against the new opponent.

Shiro's grin grew twisting his features into a mask of psychotic mirth, _"Come on pansy, you are no match for me. I'll end you for good; I know all your nasty little secrets and tricks. And you know none of mine."_

Szayel smiled calmly, "Very well hollow, I will take you on at full power." He pulled out his sword, "Fornicaras!" He opened his mouth and began to swallow his sword, however before he could get more that a few inches down his throat his sword met with a solid obstruction. His eyes grew as he felt the searing pain at the base of his throat.

"_You can't release if you can't swallow," _Shiro laughed maniacally, pushing his white version of Zangetsu deeper into the pink haired Espada's neck. Shiro saw his Fraccion coming closer; he knew that if he let Szayel get his hands on them he would regenerate. He had nothing to worry about though as Nel took out all of them before Szayel could remove his sword. With another cackle Shiro continued his taunting assault, "_So now you can not heal and your seeds are gone, what you plan on doing now? I have a fabulous idea, you can die."_ Shiro brought his sword down again severing the Espada's head. _"Nel, we need to finish this up and get back to Ichigo, they are waiting and the old man is on his way."_

"Ok, let's gather Starrk and Lilynette, and then get the hell out of here. Aizen is gonna be pissed that he lost more of his pawns."

The two moved closer to the brown haired man and his blond haired counterpart arriving in time to see Starrk take down Zommari and Baraggan as Lilynette finished off the Fraccion that were there. "Nel," came a weary but deep voice, "are you injured? Who is this?"

"I am fine," Nel giggled as her reiatsu faded and she turned back into a child again. "I don't know whitey but Itsugo sent him to get us. Come on let's go!"

"_I am Shirosaki, I was sent to help that is all you need to know for now. We need to hurry and get back to Karakura, before the others arrive from the Soul Society. Ichigo is waiting and is growing anxious, he thinks I've been gone too long. Travel with me or on your own, Karakura Park, your comrades are waiting there as well."_ Shiro said with impatience, he needed to get back and didn't feel like arguing with anyone. He flinched when he felt Nel jump onto his back, leaning over his shoulder with an innocent grin on her face.

"I'm going with Shiro-kun! He looks like Itsugo and smells like him too! Come on doggy, it will be fine." The green haired child said looking the other in the eye. Starrk nodded his consent and followed the pair into the gargantuan with his own child-like arrancar holding on to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo glanced up as Shiro's gate opened and the four joined them in the clearing. Nel jumped off of Shiro and Wrapped herself around Ichigo as soon as she saw him, "Itsugo! Nel was so scared that she would never see you again!" the small girl started crying. Ichigo rubbed his hand gently over her back to sooth her. His head snapped up at the low growl coming from the teal haired man standing a few feet away from them.

"Nel," Grimmjow growled softly, "what happened?"

"Papa-Grimm! They came after Nel again! Starrk and Lily-san came to help her but Nel still had to get all big again! Then Whitey came and he stabbed Szayel in the neck when he was trying to swallow his nasty sword and stopped him then he killed him and I got all of his Fraccion so he couldn't eat them! Starrk and Lily-san killed eye-ball man and the old wrinkly one too!" Nel said this in one breath her voice getting higher pitched at the end. Ichigo looked on in amusement as Nel jumped on to Grimmjow hugging him tight.

"Oi! You lazy bastard! Wake the fuck up, this is no time to sleep! We are in the presence of unknown shinigami and from what I heard there are more on their way!" the small blond yelled kicking the now sleeping Starrk. The man grunted and opened his eyes, scowling at his long time companion.

"You have nothing to fear from us, little one." Said Ichigo earning him a death glare from Lilynette.

"My name is Lilynette Gingerback, not little one! From what I can see, there is nothing you could do to cause me to fear you; you are but a child yourself. Same with four-eyes, the blond is the only one I am truly wary of."

Grimmjow smirked, "Lilynette, this child is Kurosaki Ichigo. Out of all of here, he would be the one to fear. He is either your greatest enemy or your greatest ally."

"I don't give a fuck if he is Kami come to Earth, I won't bow to anyone!" the girl snarled with a fire in burning in her single exposed pink eye.

Ichigo looked at fiery girl and started laughing, hard. "Lilynette was it?" the girl nodded, "Don't ever bow to anyone, stand on your own two feet for what you believe in. If you are all to join us you will be under my command, you will follow orders or I will remove you from battle. Make no mistake; I have the power to put each and every one of you down. Hold on a sec, "Ichigo turned to his squad members, "Zan said they are ready, please stand between the gate and our guests, I'd rather be safe. The Soutaichou is coming; I expect all of you to behave yourselves. You will also need to submit to a test, all of you. I'll explain it to you when the time comes." Ichigo turned around opening the gate.

The Espada watched as a tall dark haired man materialized in front of Ichigo, "Ichigo, they are coming. Yamamoto is not in an accommodating mood, he feels that they cannot be trusted and he is not happy to be pulled from his bed for an epic waist of his time. He is only coming out of courtesy to you or so he says. Mark your words well when talking to him." With that last piece of advice the man faded away along with the albino that had been standing back observing. Three men emerged from the tear and stood silently until the gate had sealed itself and Ichigo faced them head on.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, your first day as captain and you are already causing a ruckus. I am here out of morbid curiosity but I have my doubts concerning allowing six arrancar to join our ranks." Yamamoto growled out. His eyes never left the six hybrid hollows.

"Yama-jin, let us hear them out. They may be an asset that will be beneficial to us." Isshin said, his normal childish demeanor gone. Urahara nodded his agreement and Yamamoto bowed to the will of the group to at least hear out the Espada.

Ulquiorra being the politest of the group stepped forward to tell their story, his voice as steady and stoic as ever. After an hour of listening he finished recounting their tale and waited to hear what the shinigami Soutaichou had to say. Yamamoto looked at each of the defecting soldiers, studying them almost as if he was looking into their souls for the truth. Ichigo stepped forward, clearing his throat to gain the commanders attention.

"Yamamoto-san, if you want to be certain of their intentions and know their truest motivations I can show you. I have a way to reveal the truth behind an individual's actions. It is slightly uncomfortable for all involved but it is harmless." Ichigo got looks of intrigue from everyone, as he waited to hear what the captain commander wanted to do. His father and Urahara took the old man aside and began a heated discussion that the others could not hear.

"Ichigo, son come here, "Isshin called to his son, when Ichigo joined the three older men his father looked at him saying, "How can you show us the true intentions of someone else?"

"Since I have learned to harness all of my powers by achieving balance within my soul, I can draw others souls out into my own inner world, when there only the truth will be able to be spoken by them. If I do this one or all of you will be sucked into my inner world as well, if you have anything to hide I would not suggest you volunteer for this. Urahara, I know that you will abstain from this task as you have a century of secrets that you do not want to be revealed yet. I won't hold it against you, I understand. Dad, if you wish to do this beware anything you have ever hidden from me will be revealed to me. Yamamoto, because you aren't directly connected to me or my soul you will far better than these two, I will not be able to read your secrets as I could theirs, but you will not be able to lie either."

"I understand, I will do this alone. Where should we go to accomplish this? I do not wish to remain out in the open in the human world."

"I have a place, come to the shop." Urahara said leading the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo looked at the Espada, waiting for them to decide who was going to go first. Finally Nel stepped forward, "Itsugo, Nel will go first. Will the scary man try to hurt Nel?"

"No Nel, no one will hurt you. You'll be safe with me and Shiro to protect you."

"Otay, we can do it then!" Ichigo picked up Nel giving Grimmjow a reassuring nod when he began to growl lowly again.

"Grimmjow, I can bring you in as well with her if you would like. I can only handle three visitors in my head at a time; it's already a bit crowded in here." Grimmjow looked apprehensive but nodded his consent to go with Nel. Over the course of the war he had come across the small girl many times and had become attached to her and her to him. He viewed her as if she was his child now.

Ichigo led them to where Yamamoto was waiting, he directed everyone to take a seat and to place their unsheathed swords in front of them, tips touching. Nel looked at Ichigo, her lip quivering like she was getting ready to cry.

"Nel doesn't have her zanpakuto; I's only got it when Nel is big. I can't grow big unless Nel is gonna get hurt!" she wailed. Grimmjow moving to comfort the child.

"It's ok, Nel. You have two choices to make this work, first I can force your transformation by bombarding you with my reiatsu or second I should be able to guide you by linking my soul to yours. If you choose to be linked to me, you will be for the rest of our lives. I don't know the effects of such a linking though."

Grimmjow spoke up first, "Nel, let him bombard you with his reiatsu. I know he will not harm you and I don't know if it's safe to like your damaged soul to his overpowering one." Nel and Ichigo both nodded in agreement, neither one wanting to risk harming the innocent child version of Nel. Ichigo sat Nel on the ground between himself and Grimmjow allowing his reiatsu to slowly rise, directing it at the small figure. As the pressure increased Nel began to tremble and slumped to the ground, Grimmjow became worried and reached for her.

"No, Grimmjow don't touch her. If you interfere I'll have to start over, I am not interested in torturing her and to begin again would be just that. I have not harmed her; her own reiatsu is fighting to break free that is the reason for her discomfort. Give it another minute and it will be done." Grimmjow pulled back but still growled as he watched Nel squirming in what looked like discomfort. Then he began to feel another reiatsu begin to rise and push back against the orange haired mans. Ichigo grinned as Nel's form transformed in a sudden burst of power. "Ah, there it is. You did very good Neliel; now lay your sword out. We need to hurry because I do not know how long Nel will stay in this state, so when we are inside Nel will be questioned first." All agreed and prepared themselves for what was to come.

As Ichigo added Zangetsu's tip to the weapons of the others there was a flash of blue light that engulfed the four of them showing a Vasto Lorde Shiro wrapping his hand around the joined tips briefly before all that was left was four bodies slumped on the ground.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo fought to stay conscious, he hadn't expected this. He didn't even consider that as arrancar they had been evolved to a being that possessed both hollow and shinigami souls. The two arrancar looked around in confusion as Shiro and Zangetsu came to help their King to his feet. Ichigo studied the strange image in front of him as he leaned heavily on his partners. Grimmjow had manifested in his inner world as a man however the in=mage of a panther was superimposed over him, transparent and fuzzy but recognizable as the other part of his soul. Neliel appeared the same way but her other part appeared as a horse. Ichigo hadn't expected that by pulling and arrancar into his inner world he would be pulling in two souls for each. It was all he could do to maintain the connection.

"Yamamoto-san, there has been a complication and this cannot be drawn out. Please ask your questions so that Ichigo does not have to suffer this for too long," Zangetsu said to the captain concern evident in his voice. Yamamoto nodded and turned to the arrancar before him.

"Nel, why are you not fighting alongside Aizen?"

"I was once the Tres Espada. Nnoitra and Szayel attacked me and broke my mask, because he had not learned that as an arrancar we had regained some of the humanity we lost when we turned into hollows. I always hated fighting unless it was to protect and as an Espada I carried out Aizen's orders but unlike many of the other Espada, I never took joy in it. When my mask was cracked I changed into the child you normally see, my mask leaks my reiatsu so I cannot sustain this form. I saw what Aizen has planned for the arrancar he created, we are nothing to him but pawns. Fodder for the shinigami to slaughter as a distraction while he carries out his plan to create the Oken. I cannot stand by and watch those of my kind that wish for freedom and want nothing to do with this vial war suffer. Too many have suffered, to many have died, I cannot stand aside and do nothing."

Yamamoto looked at the woman with a slight glint of aww showing in his eyes. Nel's body began to fade out slowly, "It looks as though your time is up. I thank you for your answers, Neliel." The old man said softly. Neliel nodded as she left Ichigo's inner world.

"Will she be ok?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, sighing when he received a nod of reassurance, his strain visibly lessened. Yamamoto turned his attention to the former Sexta.

"And you, Sexta? What are your reasons for defecting to our side?"

"I am not on your side," the blue haired man snarled, "but I am against Aizen. I know that we do not have the power to beat him on our own and rather than stay and play servant to that psycho I am going against every instinct I have and offering to ally myself with Kurosaki. I have fought him as an enemy and have gained a great respect for him as an honorable man. I did not choose to be turned into an arrancar, but I will take what I was given and live my life on my terms. Ichigo saved my life and I owe him a debt of gratitude, if I can repay my debt and gain my freedom with this one act then so be it."

"Your reasons are honorable, but I can't help but feel that you are holding something back," the old man claimed. Grimmjow flinched and cast a furtive glace at the Vizored still being supported by his hollow. "Ah, I see. You do not have to voice those reasons out loud right now. I believe I understand." Grimmjow cast a grateful look at the old man, hating that he could not hide anything in here but grateful that Ichigo was oblivious at the moment.

"Oi, berry, what's wrong with you?" Grimmjow called not liking the look of Ichigo.

"_King was put under an incredible strain, we did not think that as an arrancar you would possess a dual soul like the Vizored do, bringing two arrancar in here brought four souls. He will be fine; he just needs a few minutes to recover now that there is only one of you here."_ Shiro said as Ichigo started to regain his strength and stand on his own.

"Are we finished? If so let's get the next contestant," Ichigo said his voice still a little weary. Yamamoto nodded and they faded back into their bodies.

Forty minutes later Yamamoto had questioned all of the defected arrancar except for Starrk. "Yama-jin I cannot bring Starrk in, I am to worn to handle his four souls." When he got a confused look from the shinigami he continued, "Lilynette is a part of him that split off, but she is still him. There are two separate souls that inhabit their bodies and two zanpakuto souls as well. To bring him in would be to pull all four no matter what. I need to rest if you want me to be able to fight; I think that you should have enough from the others to accept them. I will vouch for them and they will join the 14th Division. Now we are going home to sleep, in the morning I will meet with my squad and go over the battle plan. I am more than capable of keeping them in line; I can always seal them if they become a problem."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo sealed the gateway and led his new squad members to their barracks, his movements only showing the slightest hint of the exhaustion he was feeling. Shinji and Uryuu went ahead to inform the rest of the squad of the arrival of the new members. Isshin and Kisuke had chosen to stay with Ichigo and the arrancar in case someone sensed them and tried to attack them even though Yamamoto had sent messages to all of the captains to inform them of their presence in the seireitei.

Their barracks were not meant to accommodate a large group of people, so they were forced to share rooms. The building contained only ten rooms and they had 26 members so Shinji and Uryuu had assigned rooms to solve the problem.

"Taichou, we have to double and triple the rooms. We've had additional futons delivered for everyone, it's the best we can do for now," Shinji said as everyone gathered in the training yard. "Okay everyone listen up I know it's getting late so here's your room assignments. Not everyone is gonna be happy with it but suck it up and deal with it for now. Room One Tessai and Hachi; room Two Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, Nel, and Lilynette; room Three Kisuke and Isshin, room Four Orihime, Lisa, and Yoruichi; room Five Starrk and Chad; room Six Love and Rose; room Seven Shinji and Ulquiorra; room Eight Hiyori and Mashiro; room Nine Nnoitra and Kensei; and room Ten Uryuu and Grimmjow. Futons have already been set up and clean cloths and personal items are in your rooms already. I know that some of our members are not gonna be happy about wearin' shihakushou, but you'll have to deal with it, again, for now. Everyone needs to head off to get cleaned up and get to sleep; the squad will assemble at 7am for briefing on the battle plan. Good night all." Shinji began to walk toward his room but was stopped by an irritated captain.

"Oi, Shinji! Where am I sleeping?" Ichigo called everyone stopping to find out their captains proposed location.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo, you are set up in your office. It was either that of with your dad and Kisuke."

"OH HELL NO! I'll happily take the solitude of my office." Ichigo grumbled, walking off with a dismissive wave. Tonight he would rest, tomorrow he would fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo stumbled into the bathroom intent on cleaning himself up quickly and falling into bed. As he stood over the sink filling it with warm water he let his mind wander, thoughts of how he had come to be in charge of the most mismatched, undisciplined, and psychotic group of fighters ever seen in the whole of the soul society flooded his mind. He knew he was strong, perhaps one of the strongest to ever exist, but he did not see himself as a leader. When he had voiced this same sentiment to Yamamoto and the rest of the 14th squad at their first meeting he had been met with amusement and assurances that he was in fact a natural leader.

_Earlier that day_

"_Yamamoto-san, I do not think that I am qualified to be a captain. I am not a leader, I fight for what I believe in and I fight to keep everyone safe." Ichigo said with a cringe after he had been elected Captain._

"_Ah, but Ichigo-kun," sang out Urahara's voice, "You are the most qualified. You have already proven yourself a capable leader, both when you invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia and when you fought your way through Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. Every single member of this squad is here because you made the request; we have all agreed to follow you into battle."_

"_Yeah, baldy, I didn't come back to this hell whole for them, I am here because I will help YOU defeat that bastard. These idiot's don't stand a chance without you." Hiyori growled. This received murmurs of concurrence from all of those gathered._

"_I agree with opinions expressed by your comrades, Kurosaki-san," Yamamoto said, "I feel compelled to inform you as well that during our last captains meeting your name was submitted as a candidate to fill one of our vacant Taichou positions. Out of over a dozen candidates you are the only one that received more than four votes from the remaining nine Taichous."_

"_How many did my son receive, Yama-jin?" Isshin asked that question that Ichigo was about to demand._

"_Ah, Isshin, it is not proper to tell him how many votes he received. However, I do believe that he should hear this, if for no other reason than to prove that he is ready and able to take the position of Taichou. Ichigo, you received nine votes. Every Taichou voted to give you your own squad, so great is their faith in you."_

_Ichigo stood there stunned not really hearing the rest of the meeting._

Finished with his nightly routine, Ichigo crawled into bed wearing only his hakama, his thoughts still drifting. 'I can't believe that Byakuya and Soi Fon voted for me, I always thought they hated me. Well Soi Fon fears me, but the Ice Queen hates me.' Ichigo thought as he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shiro and Zangetsu sat on either side of the office door watching over Ichigo as he slept, both were still a little wary of the arrancar now in their mist. Shiro fidgeted with his sword as he listened to the sounds of the sleeping squad, noticing that not everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Uryuu was startled awake by the sound of his roommate's snarls. Looking over at the blue haired man he saw that he was still asleep and appeared to be having a nightmare. Unsure if he should try to wake the man or let the dream run its course Uryuu decided to bury his head under his pillow and go back to sleep. Grimmjow tossed and turned caught up in a dream reliving a memory.

_Seven months ago_

_Ichigo's sword flashed before it imbedded itself deep into Grimmjow's gut, the blow far from fatal but debilitating none the less. Grimmjow roared out his pain as his released form faded and he began to fall toward the ground. Ichigo grabbed him before he could plummet to the earth, slowly lowering him and laying him down. Grimmjow looked up into saddened brown eyes and wondered why the boy was sad, he had won the fight. Ichigo stared down at the broken body and shook his head before finally speaking._

"_Grimmjow, I cannot heal your wounds but I can give you some of my reiatsu to aid in your own healing abilities. I want you to return to Hueco Mundo and forget about coming after me again. I am well aware that you have been sneaking away to come fight me and that you have been punished every time you are caught. Which I am assuming is most of the time considering the number of scars you bare increases every time I see you and they are not all from me. Also you have been followed here the last three times at least. He is here now watching us, but this time I will not allow him to leave. We will fight again one day during the war." As he had been speaking Ichigo's reiatsu had wrapped around the bluenette's body and bolstered his own waning energy. Ichigo gave a final nod and vanished from his side._

_Grimmjow felt another presence land a few yards away and turned his head to see who it was, "Tesla, what the fuck do you want? Where's your master, hiding from me?"_

"_You are pathetic, Sexta. Nnoitra-sama asked me to follow you to find out why you have been sneaking out. He is disgusted with your weakness; you have yet to kill the human child. When he hears that you lost again to the whelp and that he took pity on you, my master will most likely kill you for being so pathetic." The blond haired Fraccion sneered and began to turn away from the bloodied man. Tesla's eye widened in surprise as he turned away from the Sexta only to come neck to blade with Ichigo's sword._

"_So you are the one that has been watching our fights? You have been spying on one of your own for what reason? Because your master thinks that he is better than everyone else? You and your master have made a grave error in judgment by choosing to interfere in my fights. You will not be returning home." Tesla's body went stiff as Zangetsu's blade sliced through his body from shoulder to hip cutting the slight man in half before he could react. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow one last time before leaving the man to his own devices._

_Several hours later Grimmjow had healed enough to return to Las Noches and hope that no one realized he had been gone again. As he stalked through the halls on his way to his quarters Starrk stopped him giving him a look of mild confusion. "Grimmjow why to smell of shinigami reiatsu?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about, now out of my way."_

"_If I were you I would go shower and stay in my room away from everyone for the rest of the day, Kurosaki's reiatsu is powerful and anyone you come into contact with will feel it still moving through you. I will walk with you to help cover it, and I will return in a few days to talk with you." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the Primera and shrugged, he wasn't stupid enough to say anything out loud. _

_The following day Starrk was nowhere to be found when Grimmjow went looking for him however he did run into a very pissed off Nnoitra and a creepy Gin. "You! Where is my Fraccion? What did you do to him?" Nnoitra yelled as soon as he saw Grimmjow. Gin turned his head and his smile got wider and creepier._

"_Grimm-kun why does Nnoi-chan think you had something to do with the disappearance of his little Tesla?" the silver fox-like man asked. Grimmjow just shrugged and continued walking; he barely dodged the blow from Nnoitra's double moon blade. Spinning around he pulled Pantera from its sheath and readied himself to fight. The next thing he knew a blade was protruding from his chest, that bastard Gin had stabbed him in the back. As Grimmjow's body hit the floor he thought to himself that this is not how he was meant to die. His eyes began to drift shut as he watched the two other men walk away, and his world went black._

_With a groan Grimmjow forced his eyes open and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed but wasn't he supposed to be dead? Turning his head he saw Starrk was sleeping on his couch, "Yo, Starrk. Wake the hell up and tell me what happened?" Grimmjow said as loud as he could. He watched Starrk slowly get up and make his way over to his bedside. With a weary sigh he sat on the edge of the bed and began to speak._

"_I found you in the hallway in puddle of your own blood. I recognized the energy signature for Shinsou and realized Gin had stabbed you. I moved you back here and was going to clean and treat your wounds but there are none. I found a faint scar on your back and chest that looked newly healed and realized that however you gained Ichigo's reiatsu yesterday, today it saved your life. It would appear that he passed on temporarily the ability to regenerate yourself from a fatal wound. You owe the boy your life."_

Grimmjow woke with a start and looked around the room, with a deep sigh he pulled himself to his feet and walked outside thinking some fresh air would help him. As he walked around the training yard he let his mind drift back to that day, he owed that damn orange haired bastard his life. Starrk had cautiously begun to feel out Grimmjow's loyalties over the next week and had finally broached the subject of trying to revolt against Aizen.

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow and Starrk left Las Noches entering the eternal night of the Hueco Mundo desert. Both men were quiet for the first few minutes, Starrk busy making sure that they were not followed and Grimmjow wondering why the Primera had asked him to go patrolling with him. Finally confident that they were far enough away from the palace and alone Starrk cleared his throat gaining the attention of the bluenette._

"_Grimmjow, I have something I wish to speak with you about, but before I do I need to know where you stand in this war. Where do your loyalties lie, with the defected shinigami or with your brethren?"_

_Grimmjow looked at the man skeptically, "My loyalties are to myself. I have made no secret of that, so why do you ask?"_

"_What is your relationship with the living Shinigami?"_

"_I am going to beat him and smile as I watch him die."_

"_Are you sure? Last week when you returned you had his reiatsu meshed with yours; it saved your life when Gin stabbed you. If your purpose is to defeat him how did that occur?"_

"_He beat me; I had no strength left to stop him from pouring some of his energy into me to help me heal. He does not wish to kill me; I do not suffer any such qualms."_

"_Hm, I guess I should question what his relationship with you is. Why does he not wish to kill you, his enemy?"_

"_I will tell you what he said to me during one of our fights, he said that he cannot bring himself to kill those that are not truly evil. He feels a kinship to us arrancar, seeing as he is the same as us just with a different side in charge. A Vizored is shinigami with hollow powers, an arrancar is a hollow with shinigami powers, and he feels that we are 'family' in some strange perversion of the word."_

"_Hm, interesting to say the least. Aizen led me to believe that the Vizored are not hollows what so ever, that their masks and reiatsu were an illusion."_

"_No, I can attest to the fact that they are real. From what Ichigo told me they were created by Aizen when he first began his search for a way to gain more power, all except Ichigo himself. He was turned into a Vizored while regaining his powers, it should not have happened, there is no explanation for it, and it could probably never happen again. He is unique among all spiritual beings; he is a living death god with hollow abilities. With his ability to only become stronger I can see why Aizen wants him but it will never happen, that boy will be the end of Aizen and his faithful followers."_

"_I happen to agree with you there, I am glad to be able to not count you among those faithful fools. There are a few of us that do not wish to follow his insanity any longer. Can I count you among our numbers?"_

"_I will join you if only to get out from under that bastard. How many are there?"_

"_Come we are going to meet them now," the man said with a lazy smile. As they began to make their way to a distant cave Grimmjow heard a scream and saw a small girl running toward them._

"_Nel," Grimmjow drawled, glad to see the girl was alright. He hadn't come across her or her brothers in some time and he had begun to worry a little. He watched as the two idiot Fraccion chased her in their game of eternal tag, until she noticed Grimmjow and launched herself into his arms. Starrk stared at the tiny arrancar in amusement._

"_Papa-Grimm!" Nel cried making Grimmjow flinch at the volume._

"_Papa-Grimm?" both Starrk and Grimmjow asked._

"_Yeah, Nel decided that you are gonna be her Papa-Grimm! And Nel is gonna stay with you forever." The small girl said snuggling into a bemused Grimmjow's arms._

_Grimmjow gave her a smirk and shook his head, "I don't think you can little one, but I'll always look out for you."_

""_Grimmjow, who is this little arrancar?" Starrk asked._

"_This is Nel; she is an arrancar that I have come across many times. The first was when she came with Ichigo into Las Noches to rescue that girl."_

"_Bring her with us, from what I heard she has no love for Aizen or his régime."_

_The larger group made their way into the cave and Grimmjow stopped short at what he saw. Sitting around looking bored and nervous were Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Harribel. They all tensed when they saw Grimmjow walking in holding the small green haired girl. Nnoitra sneered at the girl and she whimpered._

"_Nnoitra, leave the child alone," Starrk said, "They are joining our cause."_

"_Do any of you realize who that child is? She is the former Tres Espada, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. I cracked her skull and she became that sniveling brat. Why would I want such a weak being as an ally?" Nnoitra snarled._

"_Nel is not weak!" the girl yelled, "I can still fight and beat you! Damn walking spoon."_

_Grimmjow laughed at the girls reaction and cut off Nnoitra's response, "Just ignore him Nel, I've heard the story of how he beat the former Tres and he had to take you out from behind."_

"_ENOUGH!" Starrk said, his voice rose to be heard over the squabbling. "Nnoitra you will leave the girl alone, Nel he will not bother you. Now, we need to get a few things in order before we are all missed and others are sent out to look for us. Nnoitra, have you determined what happened to your Fraccion yet?"_

"_No, I sent him out on a recon mission and he never returned."_

"_I can tell you what happened," Grimmjow said, "He was tasked with following me into the world of the living. According to Kurosaki he had followed me there at least three times and reported back to Nnoitra, who either told Aizen or Tesla told Aizen. Anyhow, Kurosaki was not happy about the dishonorable action of spying on one of our own so he killed Tesla before he could even react. Even though the shinigami is our enemy he still holds himself and all others to a strict code of honor."_

"_Nnoitra why were you spying on Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra._

"_I wasn't sure why he was sneaking off into the world of the living so much, I thought that maybe he had turned traitor or something. I never informed Aizen of your actions though, I quickly saw that you went to fight with the boy and figured that it was your business. I still had you watched though to make sure, Tesla must have taken it upon himself to inform Aizen of your frequent activities."_

"_Well then I have to say that I am not sorry that the whelp took him out, he could have informed on us as well," Harribel said. The rest of the time they continued to talk over what they had planned and how to take down the three usurping shinigami._

Grimmjow found himself lying on the roof slowly drifting off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo looked around at the group gathered in front of him and took a deep breath, "We are getting ready to launch the final assault against Aizen, it happens at sunset today. The Gotei 13 is not waiting for the fight to be brought to us; we are taking it to Hueco Mundo. I need to know from our arrancar members if there is anything we need to know. How many Espada are left? What size army does he have? Are there any weak spots in his defense?"

"I think that I am best suited to answer those questions." Ulquiorra said, "He always trusted me above all the others, not that he trusted me that much. Out of the ten Espada four of us are here, one that is on our side remained behind as she was never found out, and Starrk and the albino hollow you control took out three. That leaves only Yammy and Aaroniero left. However there are still the numeros and the privaron, they number close to one hundred. His army consists of a couple thousand arrancar; they are not much stronger than the adjucha class menos. He has no Vasto Lorde on his side; they refused to join him and simply hid their presence. There have been some rumors that they may join in the fight to free Hueco Mundo from Aizen's control. His biggest weakness is his arrogance, he thinks he can not be beaten and that has lead him to be lax in his security measures. We can open gates directly into the palace or any of the surrounding areas; Aizen never blocked the access believing that he could take on anyone who entered to oppose him."

"That is information that needs to be passed on to the other squads. Shinji we have a meeting in thirty minutes, we are taking Ulquiorra with us. Urahara and pop, as third and fourth seats you are in charge of making sure everyone knows their duties and what is expected of them. Come Ulquiorra, we'll head over now; I have a feeling that we're gonna need the extra time to get there. Shinji we flank him the entire way there, I have a feeling that we're gonna run into some idiots out there."

Shinji nodded and the three of them set out. Grimmjow watched as they departed wondering what it was that made his new Taichou so different. This young man had stood against the entire spiritual world at one point or another and had come out of each situation stronger and with a more devoted following. He knew that he would follow this boy anywhere he asked and would fight to keep him alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo had been so right; they were stopped repeatedly on their way to the first division. Ichigo was fuming by the time they walked into the meeting room. Shinji and Ulquiorra were breathing hard and showed signs of the strain the trip took. Yamamoto looked at them curiously as he felt Ichigo restore his calm and reign in his heavy reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-Taichou what has happened to cause you to express such displeasure?" asked Unohana-Taichou.

"It is nothing to concern you with at the moment. Yamamoto-san my newest squad members have provided me with information concerning Aizen's defenses and numbers that we did not have before, so I have brought Cifer Ulquiorra to detail this new information to you. He will remain here for the duration of the meeting; it is not safe to have him out of my sight for the time being."

"Why is it not safe, Kurosaki?" the old man asked even though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"Even though the former Espada have been accepted into my squad there are members of the Gotei 13 that still try to force a confrontation with them. I am afraid that in order to make it here on time I had to raise my spiritual pressure to deter any from trying. I can guarantee I sent a few to the fourth for treatment. Now we don't have much time so I would like to have Ulquiorra pass on his information and then adjust our plan accordingly."

"Very well, Cifer-san what can you tell us about Aizen's plans and defenses…."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aizen-sama I have located the currant whereabouts of Baraggan, Szayel, and Zommari." The tall dark skinned blond said.

"And where are they Harribel? Why are they not here with the heads of the traitors?"

"The traitors are no longer in Hueco Mundo, sir. The three missing faithful Espada have been eliminated, my Fraccion are bringing what's left of their bodies back as we speak. They should arrive within the hour."

"I am most displeased, my Espada have proven to be a grave disappointment. What condition is Szayel's body in? He should have been able to plant one of his seeds or eaten one of his Fraccion."

"It appears that an unknown hollow assisted the traitors and he knew about the Octava's abilities and prevented him from releasing his resurrection and destroyed the Fraccion before the battle began. We found a lesser hollow that witnessed the fight but kept hidden. It is being brought in as well for you to question."

"This is most disconcerting. We need to find the traitors before the soul society does, I can't have them forcing information out of them. I am sending you to the world of the living to try to locate them and to bring me back Kurosaki's family, I will use them to force the boy to do my biding."

"Hai Aizen-sama I'll leave right away. Sung-Sun is in charge of the Fraccion bringing back the remains I'll leave word for her to report to you immediately."

Aizen sighed a rare frown gracing his features; his plans were not advancing according to schedule. His Espada were defecting or being eliminated, his fellow ex-taichou's were dead, and with Kurosaki on the side of the shinigami he was having difficulty gaining access to Karakura to create the Oken. He was going to have to step up his time table, he didn't have time to create more arrancar to replace his Espada so he would have to rely on the Privaron, they would suffice considering they were only a distraction while he used the Hogyoku on Karakura to create the Oken, then he would be King. The Hogyoku was already at full power thanks to that human girl, she had reduced the amount of time needed. He would wait a few more days for Harribel to bring the boys family and get the soul society's greatest weapon on his side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three hours after walking into the first division meeting hall Yamamoto finally dismissed the meeting so the troops could be brought up to date on the changes that were made. Ichigo and Shinji took up positions on either side of Ulquiorra getting ready for another struggle getting back to their squad, as they exited the building they were met by Byakuya who appeared to be waiting for them.

"Kurosaki-Taichou I am here to offer my assistance by escorting you back to your barracks," the cold man said, "I am aware of the trouble you had earlier and would like to help ensure no further disrespect is given to a member of your squad, hopefully without the need to dissuade using spiritual pressure."

"I appreciate that Byakuya; I would rather avoid sending anyone else to the fourth, Shinji take up position behind us if you would. Byakuya I would like to introduce you to Cifer Ulquiorra former Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra this Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou of the sixth division."

"Kuchiki-Taichou it is a pleasure to meet you," Ulquiorra said politely but with no emotion. Byakuya merely nodded his head in response. The quartet began the trip to the 14th division, along the way many lower ranked shinigami stared with looks of disbelief and disgust as Ichigo and Ulquiorra conversed quietly with each other, Byakuya occasionally adding to the conversation. When they arrived, with no further incident Ulquiorra went to join the rest of his squad to get to know the men he would be fighting alongside.

"Byakuya if you have another minute I would like to speak to you privately," Ichigo said as his fuku excused himself as well.

"Very well, I can spare a minute," Byakuya said curious what the boy could want. Ichigo lead the way into his office directing them to a small seating area off to the side.

"I would offer you tea but I am afraid that the preparations will take longer than either of us has to spare at the moment." Byakuya nodded in agreement, "So I will get to the point of why I asked to speak to you. I was made aware of the fact that you endorsed me for a Taichou's position, given our past and your apparent hatred of me I was wondering why?"

"I am confident in your ability to lead well, you are undisciplined and impulsive but your first priority is the safety of your people. You showed me the true strength of your spirit when you showed me the error in my judgment when you came rescue Rukia. Before that encounter I had blind faith in the laws and traditions of the soul society after losing to you I realized that I needed to open my eyes and not blindly accept that which can be corrupted. You have this quality about you that attracts and compels people to follow you, inspiring blind faith in you. However you demand that they think for themselves, follow their own hearts, and question what others would blindly ignore. It has nothing to do with your strength in battle but the strength of your heart and soul. I do not hate you; I never truly hated you only that you opposed what I had sworn to blindly follow. You forced me to open my eyes and question all of my core beliefs, which was not an easy thing for me to do after decades of steadfast belief."

Ichigo stared at the normally quiet man in shock, "I have to say Byakuya I never expected to hear anything like that come from you. I don't know what to say other than thank you and I will do everything I can to never make you regret your faith in me but I will make damn sure you always question it. Blind faith is for fools and you are not a fool."

Byakuya bowed his head in thanks as he began to rise, "One more thing Kurosaki, what is your relationship with my sister? There are times that it seems almost romantic and others where it seems platonic almost familial. At first I thought that you came to save her because you two were involved romantically, but then you left her here. Then you infiltrated Los Noches to save Inoue and I have to admit I was thoroughly confused, I had thought you wanted my sister but you risked your life again for another woman and Rukia went with you willingly. Since then I have not seen you show one bit of romantic interest in anyone."

"Rukia is like a sister to me, so is Orihime, and I will risk my life to save my family every time. While both are very impressive women and anyone would be lucky to have them by their side my _romantic_ interests tend toward the more masculine."

Byakuya let his eyebrows rise in surprise that was not what he had been expecting. As he was getting ready to respond he was interrupted by an albino version of Ichigo appearing.

"_King, we may have a small problem that needs your attention."_ Shiro said not caring he was interrupting what had been an amusing conversation. He turned to face Byakuya with a shit eating grin, _"Hey there Yuki Hime, it's been a long time. I hate to interrupt but I need King to come with me. Your Fukutaichou is on his way here as well to find you."_

Byakuya watched the hollow fade away and gave Ichigo a questioning look. "Ichigo we were not made aware of your ability to manifest the hollow."

"I don't see that it is an issue, I personally don't even see him as a hollow. He has no hole, the alarms don't register a hollow when he out, and he has feelings. Well all hollows have feelings but only the evolved ones can distinguish them."

"Alright, I will defer to you on this since I have no idea what the hell you are and what you can do." Byakuya said his normal composure falling away making Ichigo roar with laughter.

"Byakuya you have changed so much over the past two years, it suits you. go find your baboon and we will talk some more after we win this war tonight, and please know that when I say that I will lay my life down for my family I mean it and you are one of those that I consider family."

A small upturn at the corner of Byakuya's lips told Ichigo all he needed to know, without words the stoic man had acknowledged his declaration and returned it in full. Ichigo watched the man leave and went to address this problem that had come up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How could you not tell me about this?" Ichigo demanded of the gathered people. Ulquiorra directed his gaze at the floor.

"The only way that this will become an issue is if Aizen gets his hands on me," the quiet man said, "There is a way to prevent him from being able to use my eye but I am not aware of anyone with the ability to do it."

"Tell me," Ichigo ground out causing the normally emotionless Espada to flinch.

"Let me remove it, you can watch what has been recorded and as the new one forms it needs to be infused with a kido to block any further recordings and removal. The kido required is tricky and Aizen is the only one I know capable of it."

"Kisuke can you or Tessai do it?"

The blond man looked at his captain and sighed, "I think so but I have a feeling that there is only one person left in the soul society who is familiar enough with Aizen to be able to accomplish it. However she is still under his influence and probably won't help us."

"Momo."

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun. Momo was trained in kido by Aizen and is capable of working with his kido to seal or reverse it."

"Let me confer with Toshiro and Unohana to see if there is any way to get her to help us, in the mean time you two need to come up with an alternative. I'll be back in an hour you had better have answers for me then." Ichigo flash stepped to the tenth division mentally readying himself for the fight the small captain was going to put up.

"Toshiro I need to talk to you about something." Ichigo said as he entered the office of the ice prodigy. The white haired man looked up his annoyance slipping as he saw the serious look on his fellow captain's face.

"What can I help you with Kurosaki-Taichou?"

"A possible security issue has been brought to my attention. Aizen used a special kido on Cifer-san turning his eye into a recorder, in order to watch what has been recorded the eye is removed and crushed causing it to project the images. A new eye will reform to replace the missing one but the only way to stop the recording is to infuse another kido into it while it reforms."

"I see this could potentially become a problem if Aizen was to get his hands on that eye and see all of our plans. However I do not see why you need me."

"I need Momo; she is the only one familiar enough with Aizen's kido to counteract it. I wanted to come to you first before I go any further, she is your sister."

Toshiro looked at his desk for a moment before he got up, "Come on let's go see if Unohana thinks she can do it. I will help you the best I can." Ichigo nodded his thanks as he followed the small man to the fourth division.

The fourth division captain followed behind her two fellow captains and her small mousy patient on the way to the 14th division. She was concerned what this would do to the fragile girl, she had begun to make progress recently and the grip of Aizen's illusions were beginning to fade. Unohana had a feeling that if the girl could see for herself Aizen's true intent that it might be the final stepping stone to the girl's recovery.

Ulquiorra, Kisuke, Tessai, Shinji, and Orihime were in his office when they arrived. Momo looked at the Espada and shrank back hiding behind Toshiro with a whimper. Ichigo approached the girl much the same way he would his sister when she was scared and upset. "Momo do you remember me?" the girl nodded looking at him with wide eyes, "I need your help, a friend of mine needs your kido skills to help keep us all safe. Will you listen to what we have to say and try to help us? I promise nothing bad will happen to you, even of you can't help." The brown haired girl nodded as Toshiro led her to a wide chair that would fit them both. Gesturing to Ulquiorra to join him Ichigo addressed the girl again, "Momo his is Cifer Ulquiorra, he is a friend of mine."

"But he is a hollow, why is he here?" the girls soft voice questioned.

"He is an arrancar, a hybrid of hollow and shinigami. He is here because we are at war and he is on our side. His eye has been affected by a kido that we need help blocking, that is why we asked for you to come and speak with us."

"I don't know if I can do anything but I guess I can have a look. What does your eye do?"

The arrancar took a small step forward, "It records everything I see so that the images can be watched."

"Can you show me?"

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo who nodded before he reached up and pulled his eye out and crushing it. Momo gasped as a holographic image appeared showing month's worth of footage. Meetings, everyday life, personal conversations, the images continued to play as the group watched. Momo was transfixed by the images of Aizen that appeared until she heard one of the conversations between Aizen and Ichimaru.

"Sou-kun after the Oken is created and you have taken your rightful place you will bring me with you, ne?" the silver haired man wined,

"Of course Gin, how can I be King without my Queen by my side?"

"Are you sure you don't want your old Fuku? I'm sure she would be willing to serve you again."

"That girl? She served her purpose I have no further use for her. She couldn't even die right." Momo looked stunned but continued to watch quietly. It took about an hour to get through the footage skipping large chunks of mundane daily life. Momo looked at the Espada and watched as his eye began to reform, she felt the kido signature used and made her way over to him.

"Sit down so I can work without you moving." She said pulling the pale man to the floor with her. She closed her eyes and began to weave her own energy in and out and around Aizen's causing the arrancar to shiver as the energies blended and brushed along his own. After a few minutes the girl sat back with a wide smile on her face, "Ok it is done. If anyone tries to remove your eye they will get zapped and it will only record a black screen without impeding your vision. Thank you for allowing me to see through your eyes what Aizen truly is." The last part came out as a whisper as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She straightened up and bounced over to a shell shocked Toshiro, "Little Shiro! Can we go get some watermelon?" She grabbed the man's hand a pulled him out of the office followed by a bemused Unohana.

"Well problem solved, everyone needs to get some rest before tonight. In other words every one out!" Ichigo said stretching out on the couch. With a laugh the others left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Oi, King! Wake up you have company trying to get in!"_

Ichigo opened his eyes with an annoyed groan, "Who is it?"

"_It's the blue bastard; Zan has him stopped at the door."_

"Let him in."

Grimmjow stormed into the office looking pissed, "What the hell! Your body guards are pissin me off."

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo said still groggy from his interrupted nap.

"I need to know why."

"Huh? Why what?"

"Seven months ago that last fight, why did you save me? Why give me your energy to keep me alive?"

"Oh, I told you before that I will not kill unless I have no other choice. I will purify hollows, I'll even kill an enemy if I have too, but I will not kill for sport or to prove who is stronger. You and I are not so different, Grimmjow, we are both part of two opposite worlds trying to find a spot that is all our own. Only I have three worlds to try to fit into and no real place in any of them. I didn't save you though none of the wounds I inflicted were life threatening; I only helped you heal faster."

"No you saved me, Gin stabbed me the next day. The wound should have been fatal but because I still had your reiatsu flowing through me I somehow gained your ability for regeneration temporarily."

"_Hey King, you're welcome."_

A confused look passed over Ichigo's face fleetingly, "Huh, it would appear that Shiro passed that little ability on to you for some reason."

"Shiro? You were the only one there."

"Remember I am never alone. Would you like to meet him?" Ichigo asked unsure why he felt so at ease with his rival.

"Um, sure?"

Ichigo smiled a genuine smile at Grimmjow's obvious discomfort, "You saw him once already, you've even fought him, now it's time to meet him." As Ichigo was talking the albino hollow that Grimmjow has seen before appeared at Ichigo's side. "Grimmjow this is Shiro, my hollow."

"Shiro? I didn't know you could separate yourself that way."

"We aren't separated; he is manifested in a physical form but still very much inside my soul. This is no different than manifesting your zanpakuto."

"We don't manifest our zanpakuto that is something we never learned. I wonder if we can."

"I'm sure you can, when this is over I will work with you if you want."

"_King can I leave now? It's bad enough I have to listen to this love fest without having to watch it."_

Ichigo smirked and let the hollow fade away, _"King I want you to think about something, why is this arrancar the only one that you feel truly at ease with? What is it about this man that you are drawn to? We all know that you draw people to you but this one is different, I can feel it in him he isn't reacting to your aura." _Shiro's voice came across in Ichigo's mind making the man scowl in confusion.

"You ok, berry?" Grimmjow asked not liking the scowl that had suddenly reformed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Shiro is just being an ass again. You should probably get some rest we only have a few more hours until it's time to assemble for the invasion." Ichigo said pulling himself from the couch to make his way over to his desk, looking up he saw Grimmjow taking over his spot. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some rest, like you said. I can't sleep in the room with the Quincy his energy rubs me the wrong way."

"Fine, just keep it down and sleep." Ichigo growled as he pulled out a file and brought it with him to a comfortable chair across from where the bluenette was now sleeping. Settling in he began to read over the plans for his squad when the fight began and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shiro and Zangetsu stood side by side looking over the two sleeping men, both looking amused._ "So old man how long do you think it's gonna take them to realize that their meant for each other?"_

"With these two? It could be today or a thousand years from now. I think your hint to Ichigo earlier will help him on his way to acceptance. Unfortunately they are both stubborn and short tempered so it will not be a smooth transition from rival to mate. However it will be amusing to watch."

Shiro started to laugh softly, to anyone walking by the sound was so enough to have them running in fear for their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. That's all I can say.**

As the sun began to set on Karakura calm descended on the sleepy town. In another dimension however, there was no calm, quite the opposite, a dark storm of angry power was brewing. Aizen paced his throne room, his remaining three Espada cowering before him.

"Tell me again, Harribel, what you found," the fuming man growled out between clenched teeth.

"Sir, the boy's family is gone. There is not a trace anywhere, the same with the shop keeper and his house mates. There were traces of the traitors but they were at least a day old, and there was a faint energy signature to a gargantuan unlike anything I have ever felt. I don't know who opened the gate or where it went, I couldn't get it to re-open, it rejected me.

"The only ones I know of that can use gargantuan at will, other than Arrancar, are the Vasto Lordes. If they have joined with the traitors it is of no concern, I will deal with then as well. What truly vexes me is that the boy's family has gone missing along with that meddlesome fool Kisuke. I do not believe that they have returned to the Soul Society, Kisuke was exiled and will be executed upon return. He probably grabbed the Kurosaki family and went into hiding. I can use that to my advantage, I can use Kyoka Suigetsu to make Ichigo believe I have them and force him to my will."

Harribel watched as Aizen devised his new plan, she laughed internally as the smug expression settled back over his features.

'You may think that you've got the upper hand but you will fall tonight you smug bastard' she thought to herself as she turned to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shinji and Uryuu were searching the grounds around their barracks, Grimmjow was nowhere to be found and they were getting concerned. Neither believed he was up to no good but they were worried about what would happen if he had ventured into the other areas of the seireitei.

"We've looked everywhere, I guess it's time to wake Ichigo and let him know Grimmjow is missing," sighed Shinji. Uryuu nodded his agreement and the two turned towards their captain's office.

"**Good evening gentlemen,"** Zangetsu said as they approached, **"Ichigo is still sleeping, what is it you need?"**

"Sorry Zangetsu but one of the Espada is missing, we need to tell Ichi," said Shinji.

"_Oi Blondie, you lookin' fo' the blue bastard?" _Shiro asked.

"Yeah he isn't in his room or anywhere in our squad's facilities that we can find," the normally happy man said.

"_He is fine."_

"How can you say that? He could be anywhere in the seireitei and who knows what kind of trouble he'll attract!" said Uryuu getting annoyed with the hollow spirit in front of him.

"**Shiro do not be a jerk," **Zangetsu scolded his pale counterpart. **"Grimmjow is inside sleeping on Ichigo's couch. He came by to talk and fell asleep. I will be waking them soon to prepare. If there is nothing else I suggest you two get what rest you can."**

Shinji and Uryuu looked at the dark spirit in confusion before turning and walking away.

"Umm, Uryuu, is it just me or does it seem kinda strange for those two to be sleeping in the same room? I thought they always fought," said a perplexed Shinji.

Uryuu looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "No it doesn't seem that strange, not if you really think about it. We all know that Kurosaki draws people to him, he causes all manner of feelings to manifest, and I do not believe that Grimmjow is any different. However due to his stubborn and violent personality he chooses to fight Ichigo rather than befriend him. Now that they are working together I predict we will see less hostility between the two." With that the darker man walked back into his room leaving Shinji on his own.

Shinji hummed to himself as he thought over Uryuu's words. He had to admit it made sense; Ichigo had a pull that was impossible to escape. Frowning to himself he walked into his room noticing Ulquiorra was sitting on his futon looking slightly perplexed.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Shinji asked, intrigued by the slight slip in the normally emotionless mask of the Espada.

"Did you find Grimmjow? I heard when the Quincy came to wake you. I have been trying to sense him but I cannot."

"Yeah we found him; nobody could locate his reiatsu because he is in Ichigo's office." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this, causing Shinji to giggle. "We put a dampening barrier around his office. He's been known to have uncontrollable spikes in his spiritual pressure when he's asleep. I'm told it normally happens mainly after a battle, Kisuke believes it's his minds way of processing all the death and pain. You have to remember that he is still very young. He isn't a normal Shinigami; he is a living teenage boy, only seventeen years old."

Ulquiorra sat in silence for a moment while Shinji made himself comfortable. Looking at the blond with curiosity evident in his liquid green eyes, he waited a moment longer before finally speaking, "If he is so young why did has the Soul Society unsealed his power before he has died?"

"He…..well, you see the Soul Society didn't awaken his power so to speak…..it's not my place to tell his story. When this is over he may tell you about it if you stay with us."

"Very well, I understand. He is truly unique, isn't he?"

"Hai, Uli that he is. Now try to rest a bit more we don't have much longer."

Ulquiorra laid back down allowing himself to slip into a meditative state, sleep eluding him for the time being. As he allowed his thoughts to run through his mind a sudden realization came to him, frowning in frustration he returned to full awareness. His mind quieted except for one thought blazing in his mind, Kurosaki was the reason he discovered his humanity. He allowed his mind to wonder back to that first contact with the orange haired shinigami.

_Flashback_

_Yammy was about to deliver the final blow to the woman when the shinigami we were sent to kill arrived. I watched as he sliced through Yammy's arm like it was nothing, that surprised me, his reiatsu wasn't strong enough to be able to do that. Just as I thought I was going to have to save Yammy's ass Ichigo's reiatsu went haywire, dropping incredibly low and then spiking alarmingly high but he seemed to have no control over his body. His wildly fluctuating power slammed into me over and over but there was something about it, it didn't feel oppressive or malevolent but almost familiar and welcoming._

Present

Ulquiorra realized that that first meeting was when he first began to question his loyalty to Aizen, the newly awakened emotions confusing him. He knew instinctually that he had to keep these new developments from Aizen. He knew that Aizen would see this change in him as a defect and scrap him just as he had many other arrancars he had created. As he lay staring at the ceiling pondering this new line of thought he smiled softly to himself. If he had never been sent to the world of the living he would have never encountered Ichigo, he would have never been bombarded with the boy's reiatsu. It was the underlying feeling in the boy's reiatsu that had drawn something out of him and opened him to the emotions that finally matured while he cared for the human female, Orihime. With his thoughts settling on the orange haired female Ulquiorra finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Oi ol' man, he's dreamin' again."_ Shiro said looking toward the older spirit next to him. _"You think he's ever gonna hear it?"_

"**He is stubborn and I do not believe that he realizes that his dreams are trying to lead him down the path he needs to follow. Maybe now that **_**he**_** is near our young Ichigo will hear the call."**

Ichigo sat sleeping in the chair in his office, his mind in turmoil as the now familiar dream played again behind his closed eyes.

_Ichigo stood on a hill top looking out at the battlefield sprawled below him, leaning heavily on his sword. The smell of the blood that soaked the once drab sandy landscape was cloying and thick, the silence was eerie when only an hour ago the sounds of battle raged. Behind the tired orange haired man was a make shift aid station where the survivors of the battle were being seen to, less than half of the force had survived. Ichigo felt the presence come up alongside him, choosing not to acknowledge the quiet man._

"_You know he's still alive. I feel his reiatsu but it's weak, if we don't find him soon he'll die."_

_Ichigo gave a small grunt as a sign he heard but made no other move. Emerald eyes looked off in the distance before he raised his hand and pointed, "Ichigo, captain, he is there. At least a day's journey using sonido. Will you go?"_

"_No he will not," came a graveled voice from behind, "This war is not over, I will not allow my strongest Taichou to run off after an injured man." Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at the Soutaichou from the corner of his eye, the old man gasping at the look in the normally liquid honey eyes. The raw power that blazed in his eyes threatened to burn the old man, the intensity making him wonder how the boy was not consumed by his own power. "Aizen retreated but this is not yet over. Our scouts have…."_

"_I care not for your orders, or your opinion," Ichigo said his voice was cold, almost like his spirit was dying. "If I choose to go after him you cannot stop me. If I choose to pull my squad and send them you cannot stop me. My squad only answers to me, and I told you once before I will not follow a blind fool."_

"_Taichou, his pressure is fading."_

"_Go Uli, bring me Shinji."_

"_Hai."_

"_Old man I will end this war for you, but not at the cost of anymore lives." Ichigo looked at Yamamoto as he turned to his Lieutenant approaching with Ulquiorra. "Shinji, get the squad together we are coming up with a new plan. Have everyone here in 5 minutes, we don't have much time. Aizen has regrouped and is on the move." Ichigo began to turn away when he saw Ulquiorra's head snapped in the direction of the fading reiatsu, a sudden flare was felt and then it was gone. Ichigo fell to his knee's clutching his chest and fighting to breathe through the pain. His world turned black._

A strangled scream pierced the air shattering the last minutes of peace the members of the 14th Division would have for an unforeseeable time. Grimmjow jumped to his feet reaching for his sword before he realized that the scream was coming from a still sleeping Ichigo. Moving carefully he approached his captain reaching out to try to wake him when he was stopped by a warning growl in his head. As he pulled his hand back he felt the sudden spike in Ichigo's reiatsu, it was so heavy Grimmjow felt like he was drowning.

"_Blue, ya might wanna clear out. King is getting ready to blow again."_

"What do you mean 'blow again'?" asked a confused Grimmjow.

"_He can't keep it in no more, this is his only release."_

"What is he keeping in?"

"**The pain. He is repressing his emotions in order to keep moving forward, when it gets to be too much he vents it in his sleep. This though is different, the dream is different. The dream is causing him pain now."**

"What dream?" Grimmjow asked as he reached for Ichigo again, ignoring the persistent growl.

"_Blue I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know the saying if you play with fire you're gonna get burned? Well King is a raging inferno being contained by a paper bag. You get to close and you'll be consumed."_

Zangetsu watched as Grimmjow hesitated for a moment before he finally laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Zangetsu's eyes grew wide as the sudden spike it pressure shattered the dampening barrier around the room before it settled back to almost normal levels. Grimmjow was on his knee's panting, smoke rising from his hand where it had made contact with the sleeping man.

"_Well that was intense. Blue you still alive?"_

"**Shiro go to the door, the others are coming. Keep them out until I tell you it's safe. "**Zangetsu's tone brooked no argument so the hollow did as he was bid. The older spirit watched as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open.

Ichigo groaned as he came back to wakefulness, his eye's settling on the flushed and panting arrancar kneeling in front of him. Sitting up quickly he looked around the room in a panic, seeing Zangetsu standing a few feet away he calmed and returned his attention to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

"**The dream changed Ichigo. The arrancar wouldn't leave your side and I think he may be damaged from touching you. Are you ok now? I would like to have Orihime look you both over to insure there is no lasting injury."**

Ichigo paled as he nodded his head, his eye's never leaving Grimmjow's trembling form. A second later the door slid open and Orihime entered looking slightly shaken herself.

"**Orihime please make sure that neither of them is injured. Ichigo's reiatsu spike was particularly violent."**

Nodding the girl called forth her shun shun rika to ensure that the two men were not physically harmed. After a moment she recalled the fairies and gave a small smile. "They are both fine. Grimmjow's reiatsu is a little low, most likely from reacting to Kurosaki-kun's spike. He'll be fine he just needs to rest to replenish it." Zangetsu thanked the girl before sending her back out.

"Grimmjow? Please look at me," Ichigo said quietly trying to get Grimmjow to look at him. "Why didn't you listen and leave? What possessed you to touch me?"

"I don't know," came the gruff answer as Grimmjow raised his head to look into Ichigo's worried eyes. "Something told me that I needed to help you. What the hell was that shit anyway? You could have hurt us all!"

"I know," Ichigo's eye's slid shut a look of guilt flitting across his face. "That's why I can't let this happen again. I have to be alone; I won't risk harming anyone else." With a bone weary sigh Ichigo stood reaching out a hand to help the other man to his feet. When their hands made contact Ichigo began to pour his reiatsu into the blue haired man, replenishing his strength. "It's my fault you were depleted so the least I can do is replace it." Ichigo said when Grimmjow raised a questioning eyebrow to him. With a nod the arrancar accepted the gift being offered.

After a few moments the two walked out of the office only to find a mad house gathered in their training ground. Ichigo stared open mouthed as several captains of the Gotei 13 stood opposite his squad all with their swords drawn as Shinji stood in front of Shiro looking annoyed. Ichigo walked out between the two groups after a second and stopped in front of his lieutenant.

"Shinji what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah Ichi, so glad that you could join us. Your little episode earlier brought a few concerned captains to our door. They are not aware of Shiro's origins or presence apparently." The blond said watching as Komamura eyed Shiro looking for a way to attack the bleached hollow.

"Ah, I see," Ichigo looked at the captains arrayed before him, Komamura, Soi-Fon, Hitsugaya, and Yamamoto stood ready to fight. "Shiro come here, I think it's time for introductions." The negative of Ichigo disappeared and reappeared next to his color copy. "I would not advise attacking him, he'll be long gone before you ever reach him," Ichigo said as the captains tensed. Turning to the head captain Ichigo stood tall as he addressed the old man. "Yamamoto this is Shiro. Shiro is my inner hollow; I can manifest him just as I manifest Zangetsu. He is no threat to you unless you are a threat to me and those I protect."

"Why were we not made aware of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Shiro is a part of me, you have already accepted me into the Gotei 13, and so by default you have already accepted him. Will you go back on our agreement?"

"No, our agreement still stands."

"Good. Now if that is all I need to get my squad prepped for tonight." Ichigo turned away from the captains to address his squad.

"That is not all, Kurasaki-taichou. I want to know what that spike in your spiritual pressure was."

"I had hoped you would over look that. I had a nightmare, nothing more nothing less. It happens from time to time, it's a part of having to lock down on the amount of power I have. The dampening barrier wasn't tuned properly with everything that has been going on in the last 24 hours so it shattered. It won't happen again." Ichigo turned away again effectively ending the conversation. Yamamoto grunted in annoyance and signaled his other captains to return to their divisions.

"When this is over, Kurosaki, we will speak again."

Ichigo only snorted as he directed his squad to gather ignoring the concerned and confused looks he was receiving. After everyone was gathered Ichigo spoke to his squad one last time before they were to meet up with the rest of the invasion force. "I am not going to give some speech about how tonight we go into battle and return unscathed. Tonight we go perhaps to out death, I will not sugar coat it, some of us will not be coming home. I hope that we are able to keep each other alive as well as take out Aizen. Now let us go listen to an old man try to tell us our victory is assured and that we will all return home. All of us here are under no illusion that we will end this quickly or even survive, the battles we have fought are nothing compared to what we are about to face. Be vigilant and protect your squad mates. And just maybe some of us will come home." The 14th Division nodded in agreement as they made their way to the rally point where the final battle would begin.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo let out a low growl of sheer annoyance. Kamamura stood next to him as they waited until their designated time to enter Hueco Mundo. The giant canine captain looked down at Ichigo again with an air of superiority giving the young captain a lecture.

"You are too young to be a captain; I feel that you will be a liability in this battle. There is no denying that you are powerful but your lack of experience is your weakness. I believe that you were placed with me in order to ensure that you have a strong hand to keep you in line."

"No offence but you were placed with me because the sheer size of your bankai makes it difficult for the other captains to effectively work with you. Kuchiki Taichou is really the only other captain that could maneuver around that monstrosity but I drew the short straw so here we are. I have my battle plan and you have yours, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And while we're at it, since we're gonna be here for at least another hour I suggest you get your men in line. One more threat made toward my division and you'll be entering this fight without your men. Do not forget, Komamura that I am not your common shinigami, I am stronger than now than 99 percent of the Gotei 13 and I only grow stronger. As for my lack of experience, you need not concern yourself with that. I have more experience than I need. Now if you would, I believe that your fourth seat is getting ready to get hurt. The little blond girl is not one to be fucked with, if she doesn't kill him her other half will if only to keep her quiet."

Komamura looked over to where his fourth seat was in a heated argument with a small child looking girl. As he watched the girl turned and began to yell at one of the arrancar that was currently sitting against a large rock sleeping.

"Starrk you great big oaf! Wake up and help me or so help me I'm gonna castrate you!" Lilynette yelled at her lazy counterpart. Komamura and several other male shinigami blanched at her threat. Starrk simply cracked an eye looking at the man causing Lilynette to disrupt his sleep.

"What has the boy done to cause you to wake me?" Starrk asked yawning and rising to his feet.

"He said that I better watch my back in Hueco Mundo because no one is going to stop them from taking us out. I told you this was a bad idea but no you had to help these fools, I said we should just leave on our own and find a nice quiet corner until this shit was over. Now we've gotta go against Aizen's army and guard ourselves against those we're supposed to be fighting with! See what you've gotten us into? And for what? So we won't have to be alone anymore!"

"Lilynette that is enough! We knew coming in that not all the shinigami would accept us, which is why we sought out Kurosaki and no other. Do not bother with these others; they are no concern to us. Come over here and sit with me until it is time for us to do the job we have agreed to do."

"Oi, hollow what do you mean to ignore me?" yelled the put out fourth seat that had been arguing with Lilynette. Starrk looked at the man with a dull gaze before turning his back on him. "Hey I'm talking to you! I don't like having hollow scum inside the walls of the seireitei but expecting me to work with you is ridiculous! Stay away from me or I will take you out myself!"

Starrk stopped and turned around the dull look gone from his eyes as he pulled himself up to his full height, his spiritual pressure beginning to rise.

"You really might want to get your men in check because as you well know that is the Primera Espada, and I am not going to step in and stop him. I am ashamed that your men have so little respect for their allies. For these men to willingly enter the domain of their enemy to offer to bring down a mutual threat takes heart and honor and they are not to be looked down upon for it." Ichigo said spurring the large captain to finally step in and try to intervene.

"Jirobo, you have overstepped. You have forgotten your honor; we do not fight our allies." Komamura's voice boomed. Starrk merely glanced at the captain before returning his attention back to Jirobo. As Starrk's reiatsu continued grow causing many members of the 7th to faultier under the weight. As a reflex Komamura began to try to match Starrk and exert his dominance. With a small smirk Starrk spiked his reiatsu in a quick flash of his full strength quickly dwarfing the captain causing him to stumble. Ichigo felt that it was time for him to intervene; Starrk was affecting his own squad at this point. Ichigo gave a brief blast of his own reiatsu making Starrk flinch before he settled his own back to normal levels.

"Now that we have established that I have the biggest pair, I want this to stop. We are getting ready to go into battle and will have to depend on each other to survive and come out victorious. This is the last time I expect to have to get involved in petty crap! If you wish to fight you will do after this war is over and we have time for a friendly spar, until them take your petty problems and stick them up your ass!" Ichigo yelled finally losing his temper. Before he could say anything more a hell butterfly appeared with the message that it was time for them to move out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo looked to the setting sun and heaved a deep sigh; turning to his squad he gave a nod and turned to open the gateway into Hueco Mundo. The black hole large enough to allow the larger 7th Division to pass through in formation. Ichigo's 14th entered first creating a perimeter to cover the movements of the 7th. There designated arrival point was the closest to Las Noches of any of the battle force, less than a standard mile from the structure. All around them they could feel the battle raging as the other divisions had already been engaged, hopefully pulling the majority of the enemy forces away from their current position. Their first task was to make contact with Harribel, the last defected Espada that had remained behind. Grimmjow looked around and nodded to his right, away from Aizen's fortress, indicating that Harribel was in that direction. Ichigo summoned Grimmjow to him while watching Komamura waiting for him to send one of his squad members over as well. The canine sent his lieutenant over as Ichigo gave them their orders.

"Grimmjow, you and Iba go to Harribel and get any new information you can from her. It is her decision to return with you or to continue to remain to feed us information. Be fast, but be careful, return to this position as quickly as possible. I feel a large number of arrancar on their way here, go before they arrive." With a nod the two disappeared to carry out their mission.

"Kurosaki, I feel no approaching reiatsu are you sure that the enemy is coming?" Komamura asked.

"Hai, they are coming. At least 200, mostly low class arrancars but a few privaron as well. I'd have to say about a dozen of them…no more than that. No Espada this wave, I think Aizen is holding them back until he assesses our defenses." Komamura still felt nothing approaching but as he watched the other Vizards and Espada he noticed they were all tense and looking in the same direction as Ichigo.

"How do you suggest we handle this?"

Ichigo looked up at his fellow captain before calling over his shoulder, "Ulquiorra, Shinji, and Uryuu come here please."When the three men joined their captain Ichigo continued, "200 arrancar, at least. A dozen privaron, at most. Suggestions?"

"These are low level Privaron, just more of Aizen's trash." Ulquiorra intoned. Uryuu looked at the pale man and agreed with his assessment.

"They will not be much of a problem, our squad could wipe them out in minutes," Shinji said with a contemplative look on his face. "However, I recommend that we have mid level shinigami handle them."

"Why do you suggest that we use my squad when you said you can take them out in minutes?" Komamura growled.

"Well, this wave is a joke as far as their power level goes, therefore it can be understood that this is a test of our strength. Aizen has no knowledge of any of our abilities outside of his former Espada and what Ichigo has allowed him to see. By using mid-level shinigami we will defeat them with little trouble and still retain the element of surprise concerning the actual level of our strength. Let him underestimate us, it will be to our advantage."

"Your argument has merit. I see the benefit to hiding our strength this early in the battle. I will send out three squads to dispatch the enemy." Komamura turned and called three of his squad leaders forward to have them ready to engage the enemy. Ichigo dismissed his men with orders to hold back the 14th until he ordered otherwise.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Grimmjow and Iba arrived at Harribel's location in a matter of minutes, the two easily traversing the barren landscape. Harribel looked at Iba with slight concern before addressing her fellow Espada. "Grimmjow, I see that you were accepted into the Seireitei."

"Hai, into Kurosaki's squad. You know that is the only way we would agree to work with them."

Harribel nodded once and proceeded with her report. "I don't have much time; I'm supposed to be scouting the battles to assess strengths and weaknesses. Aizen is unaware of your whereabouts and is unconcerned for the most part; he feels he can take you all out easily. He plans on saying he has Kurosaki's family as a way to try to manipulate the boy into joining him, he doesn't realize that Urahara has been allowed back into the seireitei and thinks that the boys family and the shop keeper have gone into hiding. He's holding Aaroniero, Yammy, and I back from the fight for now but he will probably send us out to fight soon enough. Even though he is confident that he will win he has added kido traps to the throne room and the main corridors leading into Las Noches. If you use the side passages you will avoid them, the ones in the throne room though will be an issue, I do not know how many or what they are or how to disarm them. I need to return to my duties now, so that he does not suspect me."

"Listen Hal, when you are sent into battle you need to either face our squad or the captain of squad 10. He is a small child looking man with white hair."

"Hitsugaya, I know of him, I am sure that I can arrange to face off against the correct opponent." With that the blond woman was gone and Grimmjow and Iba were on their way back to their captains to report.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Shiro, go to Toshiro and pass on the information that Harribel gave us."

"_Be back soon King, don't fight without me!"_

"Oh Shiro make sure to mask your reiatsu." The pale man nodded before fading away. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo turned back to the large captain at his side, "Your men are doing very well, Komamura, they have almost wiped out the arrancar." A snort was the only response he received. "Grimmjow, I want you to get with Shinji and Ulquiorra and get a plan together to enter Las Noches." Grimmjow nodded and stalked off, Ichigo couldn't help but admire the feline grace that the man exuded. With a small smirk he turned his attention back to the end of the small skirmish with a small smile. "They are returning, I will have Orihime see to any injuries." Turning he made his way to the bubbly woman.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aizen listened to the reports from his three Espada concerning the strength of the forces that had invaded his domain. A large number of his arrancar had been taken out, cutting their number in half. "Harribel, I want you to deliver a message to young Kurosaki. Tell him I have his family and that if he agrees to join me I will allow them to live. But in order to show his loyalty first he had to take out the captains of the Gotei 13." The smug look on his face disgusted the woman but she schooled her expression as she bowed and left to deliver the message. Her Fraccion only a few steps behind much to her annoyance. Their loyalty was to Aizen first and her second.

As she arrived at Ichigo's position she signaled her Fraccion to stay back a short distance. Ichigo watched her approach him the look in her eye signaling not to show the true nature of their relationship. "What do you want Espada? You are stupid for coming here."

"Before you do something you will regret I suggest you listen to the message I bring from Aizen-sama." As she spoke she communicated with her eyes that her Fraccion were a threat. Ichigo got the message and sent Shiro back out to relay the message to Grimmjow, the defected Espada had hid their reiatsu and were staying out of site. Grimmjow got the message and sent Ulquiorra and Stark to take them out quietly.

"Your message is?" Ichigo said as he gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Aizen-sama wishes you to join him. He has acquired your family and will allow them to live if you agree to his terms. Join him and to show you are loyal destroy all of the remaining captains." Harribel played her part until she felt the destruction of her Fraccion. Allowing her shoulders to sag slightly she looked at the young man in front of her and shook her head slightly. "He thinks he can control you with lies and deception. Go against his wishes and this war will start in earnest. What message do I return with? And what shape do I return in?"

"You know the response, tell him I said to go fuck himself. As for your condition, I'll have Lisa rough your appearance a little but that's it, your Fraccion sacrificed themselves so that you could return to Aizen with my reply." Harribel nodded as the dark haired Vizored approached her.

"Harribel I will not cause any permanent damage, just enough to look like you had to fight to get away." Harribel nodded and braced herself for the blows.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aizen-sama, the boy refused your offer. They tried to take me out but my Fraccion covered my retreat, they did not make it."

"This is most disappointing, what did the boy say exactly?"

"He was rather vulgar."

"Ah, I see. Go and gather the rest of my forces, it is time to finish this fight and take my place as a god."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aizen has mobilized the rest of his troops; he is with them on the battle field." Ichigo said as looked toward the fortress, "The remaining Espada are with them. Harribel is heading for the 10th, Toshiro knows what he has to do, and she'll be taken out of the fight quickly. If this gets dragged out she will still be able to play her part if she chooses."

Komamura nodded in acknowledgment before speaking, "What direction are they going?"

"They are heading for the main force, as we expected. We have our mission to complete, let us get ready to enter Las Noches and secure the Hogyoku." The two captains turned and approached their troops to finalize their entry plan.

"So the best way to enter safely is to move through the east entrance, the west was Szayel's domain and who knows what that freak left behind," Grimmjow said as they looked down at map Ulquiorra had provided. "Be on your guard we don't know what kind of traps Aizen has laid."

With a nod and a sigh the captains gathered their men and began the entry. Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen, the subtle tension leaking out in his reiatsu causing his men to be increasingly wary. They made their way into the building with little resistance, the building being mostly abandoned. Standing outside the throne room Ichigo's sense of dread increased, something was about to go horribly wrong.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As they entered the throne room, Ichigo slowly made his way to the hidden vault in the floor. All around him he heard the others slowly trying to disarm any of the traps they encountered.

"King! There is a powerful enchantment put around the vault, you are going to need Hachi or Tessai to help with this."

"Tessai, Hachi! I need you over here to try to disarm the trap on the vault!" The two men made their way over and began to work on breaking Aizen's Kido. Ichigo stood guard over them still feeling like something was so very wrong. Suddenly there was screeching sound that reminded him of steel being bent and torn, a giant hole was being ripped open in the middle of the room. What appeared to be hundreds of incomplete arrancars poured into the room. Ichigo could feel that Tessai and Hachi had almost broken the kido but still needed more time so he called out to Shinji and Komamura, "I have to keep them safe! Shinji you've got control for now! Keep away from the traps and take them out!"

"You got it captain!" the blond said with a wide smile. "Hey Komamura let your people know to stay clear of us, to try to keep everyone safe and end it quick we're gonna go all hollow."

The large captain nodded and passed the information on to his men, many of them looking at the Vizards with curiosity and apprehension. Shinji signaled and the reiatsu in the room exploded the Vizoreds masks in place they began to attack in full force. Ichigo only had a moment more to wait when Tessai called him over telling him he could open the vault now. Ichigo followed the directions given him by Orihime and Ulquiorra and soon he had the Hogyoku in hand. Using shunpo he arrived next to Urahara and handed the sphere over, "Here it's your responsibility to take core of this now. I have to go help, there is something else coming."

Ichigo could feel the malevolent reiatsu moving under the ground making its way to them, he wanted to try to clear out the existing threat before it arrived. Moments later Ichigo stood facing a hollow unlike anything he had ever seen before. Grimmjow moved up alongside Ichigo and said lowly, "That was supposed to be destroyed, it's an abomination. Aizen had Szayel experimenting with creating powerful adjucha and this was the result. It was uncontrollable and even the Hogyoku couldn't turn it into an arrancar. Don't let it touch you or your sword; it will drain your energy. It also is resistant to weak kido and cero."

"King, you know what we have to do. Take off the regulator and blast the hell out of it!"

"We got this Grimmjow, just help keep everyone back." As Ichigo turned to prepare to attach the creature that resembled a large spider that had its flesh burned off, it suddenly lunged and struck Grimmjow in the chest injecting him with an acid like substance. The force sent Grimmjow flying as he landed he sprung one of Aizen's traps and vanished. Enraged Ichigo acted before he could register a single thought, the force of the cero he fired shattered the regulator he wore and destroyed the hollow and most of the building before anyone could blink. Shinji grabbed onto Ichigo's arm pulling him out of the room as it began to collapse. Snarling Ichigo was fighting the hold on him as Shiro began to emerge to help regain control.

"Blondie, I got him. We need to go help the rest of the force; they are being battered pretty well. Aizen had more of these incomplete arrancar and they have joined the fight outside." Shinji nodded and began to direct the 14th on where to go. Komamura had Iba get the 7th ready to move as well before he approached Shiro.

"You aren't Ichigo, are you?"

"I am and I am not," Shiro said, "We do not have time to waste, and the others are in need."

"I am aware, I have but one question," the softness of his voice making Shiro look at him and pause, "Are you good or are you evil?"

"I am neither, to be one or the other I would have to exist outside of King. I am as much a part of Ichigo as Zangetsu is. Understand?" Komamura nodded and they moved away from each other and the ruins of Las Noches to join in the battle raging outside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shiro tore through the enemy, leaving nothing but the carnage as a sign that he had even been there. He could still feel Ichigo raging inside and knew that his king would break free soon.

"_King, calm yourself. We are approaching Aizen's position. If you regain your senses I'll switch with you."_

"Fine you ass, let me out." Ichigo grumbles as he forced himself to calm down. He still didn't understand why he reacted so violently to Grimmjow's injury and disappearance. He pushed the troubling thoughts into the back of his mind as his consciousness emerged to retake control of his body. "Shiro, who's already engaging Aizen?"

"_Ahh…feels like the drunk and his partner, the sick one."_

"Shit lets go, we gotta help them."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Ichigo fought his way toward where Ukitake and Kyoraku were fighting he cast around with his senses to locate his squad. Orihime was assisting the 4th with the more serious injuries, much to Ichigo's relief. Ulquiorra had joined a contingent of 8th and 13th division members protecting the 4th, Starrk joined Isshin and Yoruichi moving quickly around the battlefield taking out the enemy with deadly speed and accuracy, Tessai and Hachi had rejoined their former squad adding their immense power to the Kido Corps, Nnoitra found a spot amongst the 11th which was no surprise, Uryuu had joined Shuhei and the 9th along with Chad and Kensei, and Kisuke and the remaining Visoreds were fighting together on their own. In the back of his mind he felt a whisper of reiatsu that belonged to Grimmjow, letting him know that the blue haired pain was still alive.

Ichigo crested a large dune and Aizen came into view, the two captains were having a hard time dealing with Aizen's illusions. Before Ichigo could take another step to aid his struggling allies another large deformed adjucha's intercepted him. Bringing his sword to bare against this new foe, Ichigo felt the sudden faltering of Ukitake's reiatsu. Moving to see around the grotesque mass just in time to see Ukitake's body fall. Kyoraku's anguished cry cut straight through Ichigo's soul calling forth an echoing pain. Without the regulator there was nothing to help contain the sudden spike in his power that the pain called to the surface. The hollows in a 100 yard radius disintegrated as the wild wave of spiritual pressure rolled over them. Ichigo's vision went black for a moment, the specter of dreamed agony floating in his mind and the whisper in the furthest reaches of his consciousness, a voice both familiar and foreign, "save him or you will die". As Ichigo's vision cleared he saw the wave of his power hit Aizen full on and knock him from the air.

Aizen's eye's grew large, showing his shock at being so easily knocked down and having his illusions crumble like falling leaves. 'How? This cannot be!' he thought to himself as he cought himself just before he hit the ground. He quickly decided that he needed to fall back and regroup, his forces were holding up but were getting spread too thin. Giving the signal his army pulled back into Las Noches, deep into the west wing where Szayel had his labs, knowing that the scientist had enough traps set up to deter the shinigami from pursuing right away. He had seriously underestimated his enemy. He needed a new plan and more strength. Masking his reiatsu he left the relative safety of the west labs and moved toward his throne room intent on retrieving the Hogyoku, he would have to use it to make more arrancar, he was out of options.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo stood on a hill top looking out at the battlefield sprawled below him, leaning heavily on his sword. The smell of the blood that soaked the once drab sandy landscape was cloying and thick, the silence was eerie when only an hour ago the sounds of battle raged. Behind the orange haired man was a make-shift aid station where the survivors of the battle were being seen to, Ichigo felt the presence come up alongside him, choosing not to acknowledge the quiet man.

'I've been here before,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'How did it go so bad so fast?'

"You know he's still alive. I feel his reiatsu but it's weak, if we don't find him soon he'll die."

Ichigo gave a small grunt as a sign he heard but made no other move. Emerald eye's looked off in the distance before he raised a hand and pointed, "Ichigo, captain, he is there. At least a day's journey using sonido. Will you go?"

'I have dreamt this before,' Ichigo's mind raced as he realized his dream was playing out right in front of him.

"No he will not," came a graveled voice from behind, "This war is not over, I will not allow my strongest Taichou to run off after an injured man." Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at the Soutaichou from the corner of his eye, the old man gasping at the look in the normally liquid honey eyes. The raw power that blazed in his eyes threatened to burn the old man, the intensity making him wonder how the boy was not consumed by his own power. "Aizen retreated but this is not yet over. Our scouts have…."

"I care not for your orders, or your opinion," Ichigo said his voice was cold, almost like his spirit was dying. "If I choose to go after him you cannot stop me. If I choose to pull my squad and send them you cannot stop me. My squad only answers to me, and I told you once before I will not follow a blind fool."

"Taichou, his pressure is fading."

'No, I have to change this! I need to save him, it's important for some reason.'

Suddenly Ichigo felt a clarity that he had never known before, with a nod to Ulquiorra he vanished. Ichigo reappeared next to Orihime, "Hime we need to go NOW." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and vanished again. A second later a gateway flashed open and vanished as Ichigo raced to change the outcome of his dream.


End file.
